Lunar Madness
by Takao1160
Summary: The Quirky Ravenclaw has always had a method to her madness. Meet the real Luna and let the real fun begin with Harry and Hermione along for the ride. This is H/HR/Luna.


LUNAR MADNESS

The Blonde haired silver eyed witched skipped merrily down the hall. Students watched her and shook their heads. This was her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry and they were almost accustomed to her strange behavior… almost. She was singing in a haunting and eerie rhyming tune that nobody could understand the words to.

She suddenly stopped and looked up at something only she could see. She listened patiently as a scene played out before her and then said to herself "Well that is not good and it is not very nice either. I think the gernobles will have to put a stop to this." She turned around and headed towards the last corner before the headmasters office. She waited patiently for two people to arrive.

Harry had been sitting in the Great hall eating dinner when the doors opened. He turned, as did everyone else in the hall, to see a bushy browned haired witch walk into the hall. The smile she was wearing was the brightest he had ever seen. Harry's face lit up as he saw his best friend coming towards him.

Hermione had not paid attention to anyone other than Harry when she arrived. She found him instantly and their eyes locked on each other almost immediately. Her smile brightened some more and she started running towards him. Before she realized it, she had Harry in a hug.

"All right there Hermione?" Harry asked into her hair.

Hermione whispered back "Never better." Hermione held the hug and in fact tightened it. She knew what Harry's response would be when she said the next thing "Harry, Madam Pomfrey is wrong. When you are petrified you hear everything. You especially listen closely to those who come to visit as often as you did."

Harry stiffened and became rigid as he realized Hermione had heard everything he had told her while he visited her many times over the last semester. It was one thing to confess all your fears to an inanimate statute; it was another when the statute listened.

Hermione quickly stated "Harry, don't be scared. I would never hurt you… I promise. I am not the Dursley's and I will find a way to help you… Harry. Whatever it takes I am always in your corner." Hermione felt him relax in her embrace. She leaned away and loosened her hold of him. She looked in his eyes and saw many emotions within them. "Your secrets are safe with me, always."

Harry was frightened but felt comforted by what he saw in Hermione's eyes "I guess you will want to do the girl thing and talk about this."

Hermione let him go and then smacked his arm "Prat, Yes I want to talk about it." They sat down and began the end of term feast.

At the Head table Albus Dumbledore had watched the scene play out before him. He watched closely Harry and Hermione's interaction. He quickly saw that he didn't like the closeness they shared… no, he didn't like that closeness at all.

He quickly scribbled a note to Professor McGonegal asking to see Harry and Hermione after the feast was over. He looked at the couple again. He would have to change this dynamic to keep Harry at a distance from others and getting too close to anyone but him. That would not do at all.

As they walked normally to the headmaster's office, Harry was telling Hermione about the happenings since the last time he had visited her. She was fascinated by what Harry had done and then by what Dobby had done to Malfoy Senior. "It seems he had a really bad day." Hermione added in.

As they were about to take the last turn to the headmaster's corridor, Luna stepped out in front of them. Harry looked up and smiled "Hello Luna. Is everything all right?"

"No, not at all." She stated in a normal voice. "If you two go up there unprotected the Headmaster will obliviate you and I will lose two friends."

Hermione looked very perplexed before she replied "Luna I don't think the Headmaster would do anything of the sort. He wants to help Harry."

Luna moved forward "Hermione I respect your intelligence greatly but you have one flaw that will eventually get Harry killed. Your belief in authority is too great." Hermione's eyes flashed and she crossed her arms in front of herself. Luna gave a sigh "Hermione I know you are here to help Harry. It is your number one mission in life… It is mine as well."

Hermione took in a great puff of air and Harry could tell she was going into a Hermione full blown rant. He quickly placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Hermione if you haven't noticed Luna is not acting all Looney right now. The Looney part is just an act. I trust her almost as much as I trust you and I trust you with my secrets and my life."

Hermione's mouth flopped open as she looked between them for several seconds. Luna smiled "Hermione I want to do a test for you to prove the headmaster is not all he seems. It will break your view of authority but in the end it will save Harry and you. If I am wrong you can do whatever you want to me, deal?"

Hermione looked at her "Deal. Now how are you going to prove this?"

Luna replied by casting a full blown Patronus and sending a message to professor McGonegal and then she turned back to Harry and Hermione "I am going to place a shield around your real thoughts and hide them while I insert false memories of you kissing Harry in a broom closet and how you two have finally realized that you like each other."

Luna smiled as Harry and Hermione both blushed. "Dumbledore will obliviate your false memories and then he will attempt to place compulsion charms on you to keep you separated from each other. He wants to keep Harry isolated so he becomes dependant upon the headmaster and easier to control."

Hermione's face flushed "The headmaster would not do something like that." She stated with ire.

Luna took a stern look "Want to bet on it, Miss Know-it-all?"

Hermione looked furious "Oh I will gladly take that bet." She said with her hands on her hips.

Luna smiled "Good, the bet is if I am right you will take a magical vow to do anything I say for the rest of the summer and if I ask you a question you will answer it truthfully."

Hermione leaned forward "And if I am right you will do the same for me!"

Luna held her hand out "Done." Hermione shook her hand and magic flashed white around them. "Hurry, I need to place some protection spells and then create the false memories for you before McGonegal arrives."

Luna held her wand and chanted a spell which clouded both Harry and Hermione's minds. This lasted several seconds until Luna began to place the false memories in their minds. She had finished only moments before Professor McGonegal arrived in the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this? Which one of you cast that Patronus?" Professor McGonegal asked them.

"I did Professor." Luna answered. Professor McGonegal looked shocked and almost began to say something before Luna turned and cast her Patronus again. "Now enough on that debate." Luna turned to Professor McGonegal and stated "Petrificus Totalis." Professor McGonegal's legs and arms locked up.

Luna looked at her "I know you won't believe me either but I need you to witness something and you must remain absolutely quiet. We are going to follow Harry and Hermione into the headmaster's office and watch what he does. Once we are done I will release you." Luna cast the charm and both her and McGonegal disappeared.

A disembodied voice stated "Harry and Hermione go to the headmaster's office and leave the door open until Dumbledore tells you to close it. We will be right behind you and follow you in. When you go, leave the door open until you feel me pass you then close the headmaster's door."

Harry and Hermione arrived at the headmaster's office and just as Luna predicted the Headmaster did tell Harry to please shut his office door when they had almost reached his desk. Harry returned and closed it. When he turned around Hermione had already been bound and then Harry was bound by the headmaster.

"I am afraid, Miss Granger, that I cannot have you becoming closer to Harry. I need to keep him isolated so he is more manageable for me. He has an important task he must accomplish in a few years… it is all for the greater good you see." Albus came around his desk and cast an obliviate spell at Hermione first. As he reviewed her fake memories he said in shock "Oh my you have already kissed for the first time. I cannot allow this at all."

Albus spent the next ten minutes erasing the all the memories of Harry and Hermione growing closer. He then placed a memory of Harry teasing Hermione about her teeth. "There that should do to keep you two away from each other." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and thought out loud "I should probable go to Hermione's house this summer and convince them that Hermione is in grave danger and have her go to magic school in America. Yes I think that is the best to ensure they never see each other again."

Harry and Hermione woke up and found themselves looking at the headmaster as he smiled at them "Well, then I am glad both of you have this little matter settled between you. Harry please don't tease Miss Granger anymore. Now off you go."

Harry and Hermione both shook their heads in confusion as they quietly left the headmasters office. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, they heard a voice state "Go to the transfiguration classroom." They headed straight there.

As soon as they entered Hermione went to a desk and began to cry. Luna and Professor McGonegal appeared. Luna released the professor and she began to rant and curse in her Scottish brogue. Twice Luna and Harry had to restrain her from going to the headmaster and hexing him.

It took Harry and Luna a good five minutes to calm both of them down. Professor McGonegal finally sat down next to Hermione and with tears in her eyes she apologized to Hermione. Harry sat on Hermione's other side and rubbed her back and neck. "Hermione I am sorry for being your friend and causing you all this trouble."

Hermione suddenly sat up and looked at him "Harry, I am not angry about being your friend. I am devastated because everything I thought I could trust and believe in has been turned upside down… I just want to go home and never come back here. Magic is the worst thing possible."

Luna quickly walked to stand before Hermione "Bullshit!" she cried "You're scared and hurt because you believed too much in authority and rules. The rules those same authority figures you trusted set up. Now your world is shit and you want to run home."

Hermione, Harry, and Professor McGonegal mouths were open in shock at hearing the little first year Ravenclaw go off on her. Luna leaned down and got right in Hermione's face "You will not go home and whimper like a scared child. You and I are going to help protect Harry. We are going to dedicate our lives to that and we will help him defeat Voldemort."

Hermione had tears in her eyes "I can't help Harry. I can't even begin to know who to trust anymore. I am not good enough with Magic to even begin to help him."

Luna smiled and placed her hand under Hermione's chin "Not yet Hermione but you can and will be if you will let me and Harry help you break a lot of rules." Luna grinned "I am a very powerful Seeress. I see many possible futures. With those I am close too I can see many years ahead. You Hermione are going to be one of the greatest witches Britain has ever seen. Morgana Lefey would wish that she is at good as you but it will only happen if you quit following the rules and place your path with Harry."

Hermione could not say anything in reply. McGonegal finally stood and paced for several seconds in thought "That is how you can cast such advanced spells. You have already learned them from the future." Luna nodded to her to acknowledge the truth.

"Unlike other Seeress, I can view my own destinies. That makes me much more powerful than many. I can also teach myself by seeing what my future self does. I have been learning magic this way since I was six years old. I could probable get Mastery in a couple of different disciplines." Luna told them.

Harry asked "What does your future hold for you?"

Luna grinned "My future depends upon Hermione. If she chooses correctly tonight the future I want will be much brighter for all of us."

Hermione looked at her "Luna I am not that important. I am just an average witch with a dreadfully hyperactive study habits."

Luna laughed "Hermione that is so true but you just need to balance that with fun. You are important because, you and I… we are important to Harry. We will help him to become the greatest wizard. Without you, he does not. Do you understand?"

Hermione looked into Luna's eyes "What do I have to do. I already promised Harry I would help him…"

Harry nervously shifted in his chair "Hermione after what just happened I cannot hold you to that. I can't even protect you from those I trusted."

Hermione looked over at Harry "Harry after what I heard from you and Luna I can't just leave you on your own. You…I… we need each other. It is all we have." Hermione looked as if she were in thought "Luna, it sounds like you have a plan or an idea. What do I need to do?"

Luna smiled "Hermione it would require you to break the rules and quit listening to those in authority."

Hermione's knuckles turned white in rage "Fuck the rules and Fuck authority! and Harry if you ever try to push me away to protect me, I will beat you black and blue!" Hermione punched his arm "You got that?"

Harry sat there completely stunned "Ow! I got it. I submit!"

Luna laughed "Ok, Hermione give me your vow that we bet on."

Hermione seemed shocked but then gave a small smile before she gave Luna her vow.

Luna turned to Professor McGonegal who had listened and calmed down considerable. "I wanted you to know what we are up against. Dumbledore should not be Harry's magical guardian but he had Sirius Black, who is really Harry's godfather and innocent, thrown in Azkabahn and then sealed James and Lily Potter's will so he could force Harry to live with the Dursley's.

Dumbledore wants him to live there to keep him isolated and alone. The Dursley's have mistreated and beaten Harry for years. Dumbledore is also taking money from the Potter vaults for what ever he wants.

Professor McGonegal shook her head "After what I have just seen and heard I believe every word of it. How could we have been so blind?"

Luna replied "Dumbledore is good at manipulating and he once defeated a dark Lord. He relies on that for everyone to see him as the leader of the light."

"What do I need to do?" McGonegal asked.

"You have to stay here and keep an eye on Dumbledore and we need you to see your old friend Amelia. Sirius never received a trial and I know where Peter Pettigrew is at, he was the Potter's secret keeper. Once Amelia has reviewed the case file on Sirius she will begin to ask a lot of questions and then I will tell you where Pettigrew is at." Luna stated.

"Pettigrew was the secret Keeper and he is alive?" The professor asked. Luna nodded in reply.

Hermione asked "What are we going to do about Harry. He is supposed to go back to the Dursley's tomorrow?"

**Chapter 2**

Luna just laughed "That is not going to happen because we are going to kidnap him."

Luna watched Harry and Hermione's facial expressions for a moment "Professor what I am going to talk about you will not want to hear. It will be better for you and us if you don't know of any of this, just know that the three of us will not be back until our sixth year."

Professor McGonegal started to say something but Luna held her hand up "It is the only way to avoid Dumbledore and get the training he refuses to give us. We will take our owls at the ministry."

Professor McGonegal stood up and before she opened the door she looked at them "I can't believe I am agreeing to all of this and I am very sorry that you have to leave, it shouldn't be like this. Good luck and I will be waiting to see you again."

Once the door closed Luna laid out the plan to get Harry away from Dumbledore and the Dursley's. They were there for two more hours. They returned to their rooms to pack and get ready for their very eventful next day. Luna had Harry call Dobby and she asked Harry to bond with him which Dobby was very happy to do just before they left the classroom.

The next morning Harry and Hermione came into the dining hall in a heated argument. Hermione slapped Harry and called him an arrogant prat and stated she never wanted to see him again. Harry flipped her off and sat at one end while Hermione sat at the other end of the Gryffindor table. Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table and watched with amusement. She noticed that Dumbledore seemed extremely pleased by this turn of events.

By nine am the students had started boarding the train. Ron was in a quandary because his two friends weren't talking to each other or him for that matter. He boarded with Seamus and they shared a compartment together.

In the compartment at the very front of the train sat Harry, Hermione, and Luna. They had each entered at different times and gave everyone the appearance that they were not talking to each other.

The train began moving from the station and that is when Harry called for Dobby. Dobby came and grabbed their trunks and apparated away with them. He came back moments later and apparated away with the three straight to Gringott's bank in Diagon Alley. The first part of the plan went off without a hitch and they had at least seven hours to get the rest of the plan in place.

The three walked into Gringott's and asked for the Chief Goblin. The Teller refused to let them until Harry began screaming about his vault having money stolen from it and the Goblins were trying to hide the crime. Within minutes the three sat in front of a very angry Chief Goblin named Ragnok. "What is this about money being stolen from a vault." He asked them.

"I am Harry Potter and my magical guardian has been Albus Dumbledore. He was not supposed to be my guardian according to my parent's will but he had it illegally sealed to take guardianship of me and he has failed to inform me about my inheritance, or guide me about my rights as Lord Potter. He has been stealing money from my vaults and he has not acted in my best interests.

Harry took a breath "There is another copy of my parent's will in the family vault, hidden and I know where to find it."

Ragnok looked shocked "I am concerned to hear that money has left your vault. I am having your account manager bring your file."

Luna piped in "Chief Ragnok, the Potter account manager is Toothclaw and he is helping Dumbledore steal money. They are working together."

Ragnok growled at hearing this "How would you know all of this?"

Luna looked at him "In another minute Toothclaw will come in and find Harry Potter sitting here and realize why he was called in. He will then attempt to murder Harry. I will raise my wand and Cleve him in two."

Ragnok raised his eyebrow but did not reply. Seconds later the door opened as two burly guards brought the account manager in the office. As soon as he saw Harry sitting there he dropped his files and drew a short dagger from his belt. He charged Harry and released a guttural scream. Luna raised her wand and fired a spell that cut him cleanly in half. She placed her wand before Ragnok and stepped back.

The guards began to come towards her until Ragnok yelled at them and they stopped. He said some things in Gobbledygook, they bowed and left. Ragnok looked at her with a smile "You are a Seeress." Luna nodded to confirm "You are a very valuable commodity."

Luna looked at him "I am Lord Potter's concubine and will only help those that are allied with him." Luna pointed at Harry "If Lord Potter or the future Lady Potter were to ask me to help someone that has helped him I could make that help very profitable but I will only do so once or twice… no need to unbalance the market."

Ragnok laughed "No, we would not want the market affected, far too many questions would be asked. You have grit and I like you." he told her. "Well it seems to me that you have proven some of your claims Mr. Potter. I will require you to submit a blood sample to prove who you are. Am I to understand you are betrothed and have a concubine already?"

Luna piped in seeing the confused look on Harry's face "If Lord Potter is to seek emancipation he has to have a betrothal or a concubine. It is more preferable to have him betrothed, is it not?"

Ragnok nodded "A betrothal is best but a betrothal and a concubine would pretty well seal the emancipation, thus freeing him from the need of having his own guardian."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then they both turned to Luna. "Harry give a blood sample to prove who you are." Harry looked at her with uncertainty but did as she asked. Ragnok grunted as he read out from a parchment Harrison James Potter, heir apparent of the Noble and Ancient house of Potter.

Ragnok looked up, "Again young one it is as you claim." Ragnok pulled a rope from behind his desk and a younger Goblin appeared. Ragnok gave him the files "I want a list of every transaction that has occurred from this account in one hour."

The younger Goblin bowed "Yes, Sir."

Ragnok stood up "Come with me to your family vault. If what you say is true about thefts from your families vault, the Goblin Nation has done a great dis-service to your family. There is not too much we would not do to fix this so it is not made public."

Harry spoke "Sir, you did not have to tell me that. After the last two days I have learned that betrayal can come from anywhere. I believe you to be honorable as you have begun to make things right."

"Harry Goblins understand all about being betrayed. Humans have done it to us for a very long time. I can assure you that when I heard Albus Dumbledore was involved, I knew he was up to something again."

Harry smiled "Then we are kin in that respect as Albus Dumbledore has betrayed me too. I can think of no better friend to have than someone who has the same enemy."

Ragnok stopped and turned to him. He looked puzzled and then he smiled "Young human I see no error in that logic. I believe in the future we shall have some interesting times… Lord Potter."

They arrived at his family vault which had ornate double doors to enter it. Ragnok chanted in Gobbledygook and many runes appeared on the door face. "That spell returned any family heirlooms that were taken from this vault. So any items Dumbledore took have been returned."

Ragnok placed a claw at the door seam and ran it down it. "Harry place your hand on that door seal and it will draw a sample of your blood and then open." Harry did as he asked and felt a cut form on his palm. The door opened slowly and then torches lit through out the vast chamber. Harry took Hermione's and Luna's hands as they crossed the threshold.

Luna walked to a chest and pointed at it "Harry, this is a blood ward chest. It cannot be removed or opened except by the current Lord Potter." Harry walked over to it and placed his palm on the Potter Crest. His palm was cut again and the lid popped open. "On top you will find their will." Luna stated.

Harry picked it up and then handed it to Ragnok who opened it. Ragnok read it and then began to curse in his language. "Again, Lord Potter, it is as you say. As of this moment I declare all Dumbledore Vault assets frozen. Any monies will be placed into the Potter Vaults as a Penalty. Any money above what was taken from you will have a 20% fee applied and given to Gringott's."

Hermione looked over "Harry is that Gryffindor's sword? It looks like the one you described."

"That bastard!" Harry stated "He made me think that the school owned it. That is why the sword appeared in the chamber. It realized I had need of it."

Luna smiled "Harry hold your hand up and state Gryffindor Sword to me." Harry did as Luna asked and the sword appeared in his hand.

Ragnok stated with awe "You may summon this sword to you whenever you require it. That is very good heirloom to have."

Luna turned to Ragnok "Since you were open and honest with us, we will be with you. We need to show Hermione as Harry's bethrothed and I am his concubine so that Harry becomes emancipated today. We don't have much time until we will be noticed missing."

Harry added "If you could do this for us I would consider your debt paid for the stolen money."

Luna added more "As Lord Potter's concubine I will grant you two very lucrative views for investment, guaranteed to turn a nice profit."

Ragnok rubbed his chin "How far can you see out."

Luna smiled "If you invest a little of our money I can view out to at least two years. Without our money involved I can go about four months out."

Ragnok grinned "You can see your own future?"

Luna nodded "That is to remain a closely guarded secret which shows how much trust I have placed in you. If the wrong people or Goblins ever found out it would be very dangerous for me."

Ragnok laughed "I think not Seeress for you already saw what I will do."

Luna gave a heartfelt laugh "Yes that is very true. The four of us will become close friends and allies."

Ragnok walked to the door "Come my friends let us get young Harry here emancipated, shall we?"

Luna walked to a shelf "Harry you must pick up these port keys to your properties." Luna pointed to a Gryffindor figurine "This is for your manor in South Wales and where we shall live." Harry obeyed and picked them all up and placed them in his pocket.

Hermione had been very quiet and deep in thought. Luna walked beside her "I am sorry about not telling you earlier that you and Harry would one day be married. You will be very happy with each other, amazingly happy."

Hermione whispered to Luna "I wonder how Harry feels about all of this."

From in front of them Harry turned his head slightly and whispered back "I am scared shitless and I wonder when you will wake up one day and realize that I am not good enough for you. Other than that I am happy and I trust you."

Hermione blushed but then whispered back to him "Its funny but I feel the exact same thing but I wonder when you will wake up and realize I am not good enough."

Luna sighed "You both are mental, you know that. If you would look at your feelings honestly and without the doubt others have placed in you, you would realize that you care for each other. You will see in time and we need do nothing else with this knowledge for the next few years."

Harry turned to look at Luna with a lopsided grin "Says the girl with a name like Looney with Nargles in her hair." This caused Hermione to laugh.

Luna leaned over and grinned "It is true I cannot get those darn nargles out. I have tried."

It took another thirty minutes for all the paperwork to be completed. During that time Ragnok had informed them that Dumbledore had stolen over twenty million galleons from his family and trust vaults. The Dumbledore Family vault held over thirty-five million galleons of which Harry had received thirty-two million galleons as his return with penalties. Dumbledore was completely broke and with the evidence that Harry had just provided, there was nothing he could do about it.

Luna grinned "If Dumbles makes too much of a stink threaten to send it to the DMLE courtesy of Amelia Bones. I would wait for another week to inform him of that."

Hermione looked at her "Couldn't we threaten to do the same to make him leave us alone?"

Luna looked sad "We will but it will not be very effective."

Harry spoke to Ragnok "I need you to get some wards improved around my manor. Could you have someone come and check them in about a week?"

Ragnok smiled "Most certainly but to be honest I believe the Potter manor wards are impentratable as it is." Ragnok looked at all the paperwork "I believe we can have this filed at the ministry in three days. Will this allow you enough time?"

Luna smiled "Plenty."

Harry stood up "Thank you Ragnok for all that you have done for me today. If you need anything please come to see me. I will key you into the wards at the manor." Ragnok seemed very shocked to hear this. He shook Harry's hand before they left.

Hermione looked at Harry and Luna "Don't get mad Harry but I need to do the girl thing and talk about all that has happened today. We also have to figure out what to say to my parent's to get them to agree to me living with you."

Luna smiled "They and my father will come and live with us. They won't mind at all."

Harry and Hermione stopped "What?"

Luna sighed "If we don't gather everyone in the same location and protected, Dumbledore will use them against us. They have to come with us."

Hermione replied "oh? That makes sense."

Luna walked faster "Come on we have to get Hermione back to the train station to meet her parents. It is about thirty minutes before the train arrives. Harry and I will have Dobby take us to your back yard Hermione to wait for you." Hermione nodded her compliance.

While Luna waited she had sent a message to her father by Patronus to pack and be ready to move. A house elf named Dobby would come for him. It was three hours later that Hermione arrived with her parents. She came out to the backyard and escorted Harry and Luna inside. Hermione parents were looking a little irritated as they sat down for Tea.

"Mum and Dad these are my friends Harry Potter and Luna Lovegoode." Hermione turned to Harry and Luna "These are my parents Daniel and Emma Granger."

Harry walked up to Dan and held his hand out. Dan did not hesitate to stand and shake Harry's hand. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger it is nice to finally meet you." Harry said.

Dan held Harry's hand "Did the headmaster really try to obliviate your memories?"

Before Harry could answer, Luna sat a small rune on the table and then drew a silvery wisp from her temple "Mr. and Mrs. Granger this is a runic memory projector and it will show you exactly what happened." Luna tapped the rune to activate it and it started as she met Harry and Hermione.

When it was completed the Granger's both stared in disbelief "Hermione you are never going back to Hogwarts." Hermione was about to reply but Luna placed a hand on her forearm to stop her. Luna then turned to Harry.

"I am sorry for what I am going to show them and if there was any other way to make this work I would choose it but this is the only way." Luna said to him.

Harry looked to be on the verge of getting very upset. "This is about the Dursley's, you cannot show them, I forebid it! I do not want your god damn pity."

Luna had tears rolling out of her eyes "It is not about pity Harry If they see what it was like they will be the first ones ready to fight for you. You can hate me for doing this but I don't have a choice."

Emma stood up "What is going on?" Hermione was on the verge of crying.

"Mum it is why I will do anything to protect Harry." Hermione choked out.

Harry had magic rolling out of him in waves "If you do this Luna I will hate you. I will leave from here and I will never see either of you again… I swear it."

Hermione walked to Harry "I know you mean that Harry. I can tell you mean it but you can't. We need my parents to make this work and to do that they have to understand why. It is how they work." Hermione paused for a moment "You told me in the infirmary about some of the things and I could hear in your voice the relief from carrying the burden of it. You have to let it out."

Hermione pulled him into a hug and laid her head on his chest "Harry I am not ashamed that it happened to you. You shouldn't be either. What they did was wrong." Harry was crying now and his veneer was cracking from Hermione's pleas. Hermione led Harry out of the room "Luna I am taking Harry to the study. Please show my parents." Hermione and Harry left.

Luna was still crying and did nothing until she heard a door close further down the hall. "What you are about to see was Harry's eight birthday present from his relatives. It is not pretty and … you will see."

Dan and Emma watched as the projection revealed Harry tied to the banister while his uncle and cousin beat him with the metal end of the belt. Luna let it play as Harry's pleas and crying made all of them sick. Luna in anger flung the rune from the table."

Emma stood up and promptly threw up in the sink. She sat down heavily on the chair and cried. Dan remained seated but his hands flexed causing his knuckles to go white. "Luna, do you know where they live?"

Luna touched his hand "Do not worry about them they will be punished I promise you that. Hermione and I will see to it. What we need is to protect Harry and ensure that Dumbledore never gets to him again. He places Harry at the Dursley's to soften him up so that he can control Harry easier."

Dan with fire in his eyes "That is just sick and twisted."

Luna wiped her eyes "Harry hates pity so I need you to compose yourselves and show him none. He needs our help. Emma I know this will be hard but you need to look at him in the eye. He is ashamed that his relatives would treat him like that."

Emma looked up "I can't do that. I keep seeing that image in my head and I just want to hug him and make the pain go away. I can't even stop crying. Those people were monsters. How could they? Every letter Hermione has sent home talks about how nice Harry is. How could they do that to him?" Emma began crying again.

It was at that point that Harry and Hermione came around the corner. Harry looked very shaken and when he saw Emma sitting there and crying he wanted to bolt but Hermione held him in a vice like grip "No, Harry you promised me!" Harry turned to the sink and began to vomit.

Emma looked up and heard him and with no hesitation she got up and held his head up so it wouldn't hit the sink she turned on the tap and let the water run "Hermione go get me a wash cloth please." Emma voice was stronger and she gentle rubbed his face and neck with the water. She did not falter as Harry began to have dry heaves and then began to cry.

Emma motioned for them to leave the room as she continued to hold Harry as he let all that he had held in out. She just continued to rock him as she began to sing a lullaby to him. After ten minutes Harry had quieted down.

"I have a vague memory of my mom doing that when I was just a baby." Harry said very quietly.

Emma smiled "I think all mothers do that for their children."

It was a few minutes later when Hermione poked her head around the refrigerator and saw Harry and her mom talking quietly over tea. She was greatly relieved to see Harry so calm.

When Harry saw her, Luna was standing behind her. He walked to Luna and hugged her, "I am sorry for throwing a tantrum. You didn't deserve that."

Luna caressed his face "Harry, I would take much worse if I thought I was right and it kept you safe."

Dan came around the corner and nodded to Harry "Emma we need to go upstairs and pack. We will be Harry's guests at his manor."

Dan looked at Harry "You have some very intelligent girls pulling for you Harry. You can never go wrong by listening to the smart women." Dan said with a smile.

Emma walked towards Dan and ruffled Harry's hair "Yes, Harry he gives good advice but I have often found he doesn't always follow it. Let's hope we can teach you not to fight us so much." Everyone started to laugh.

Dan took Emma and walked to the stairs "Luna thinks we have about thirty minutes to pack and don't be surprised when you see a little house elf packing our things. His name is Dobby. He is like a person with ten expresso in him."

Hermione held Harry by his left side and Luna was on his right. He looked at them and gave a little grin "Between the two of you and your mom I might even start to like the hugs you give me."

Hermione smiled "Well my plan to make Harry Potter affectionate is starting to show some results. It only took me a year and a half."

Luna giggled "Well he is male after all and they can be dense."

Harry stated mockingly "I am right here you know."

Twenty minutes later Dan and Emma came down stairs and announced they were ready to go. Emma looked at the three of them "Can Dobby really apparate us to our office everyday?"

Luna replied "He said it will be no problem."

Dobby began apparating them two at a time directly into the Manor. He finished with Dan as they heard a knock on the front door.

Chapter 3

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good evening. He received a message from Mrs. Figg that Harry did not return with the Dursley's. When he approached the Dursley's house he found no one home, this caused him to panic. When he talked to the Weasley's he found that they had not seen him on the train. They did see Hermione leave the station with her parents.

He had some order members check and they could not find a person that saw Harry on the train. With no one seeing Harry since the great Hall that morning things were not going well. It was Tonks who went to the Granger House to see if Hermione knew where Harry went. Albus did not tell her that they had a falling out.

When Tonks found the Granger's not at home, Albus got a bad feeling in his stomach. He worried that Harry might have run away as his home life was not good. With his break from Hermione and a minor tie to Mr. Weasley Albus began to wonder if his fight with Hermione left him with nothing to bring him back to Hogwarts. As the evening wore on it began to feel more and more like that is what had happened.

Minerva had not been helpful as she refused to go and look for him. Maybe Hermione was far more important to Mr. Potter than they all realized. She kept asking him why he was worried about one student. Albus would only reply that Harry was a special case.

**Back at Potter manner –**

Dobby had given everyone a tour of the house that he had cleaned that day. He took Harry to the Ward room so he could set the wards and allow access to the Grangers, Luna and her father, and Ragnok. As soon as the wards were set Dobby went to bring Mr. Lovegoode back to the house.

Mr. Lovegoode was a pleasant if not an odd sort of man. He began to talk to the Grangers and they seemed to be getting along rather well. After dinner they went to the sitting room to talk while Harry, Hermione, and Luna went to the Library.

Once they settled in it was Hermione that spoke first "I need to discuss the betrothal. I don't know what all of it means."

Luna set across from them "Before we start on that, Hermione how do you feel about Harry?"

Hermione flushed and her mouth fell open "That is not fair Luna."

Luna did not smile at all "What is not fair is to dance around someone with how you feel. Harry is different, he has never known love. How hard will it be for him to understand his feelings?" Luna let that sink in "Hermione how can we teach him about love or anything if we can't even talk with each other honestly?"

Hermione lowered her head "It would be very impossible."

"Hermione break the rules and do it for Harry. He doesn't have a clue." Luna said.

Hermione looked up "I see your point." Hermione turned to Harry "Do you know why I really like hanging out with you?" Harry shook his head no."

Hermione smiled "Well beside the fact that you saved my life last year. You were the first true friend I have ever known. You make me laugh when I need it. You harass me when I need it or get too cranky. You don't mind my bossy attitude or the fact I am so scared to fail that I study all the time. In fact when you see I am getting out of hand you get me to stop studying and distract me."

Hermione took a deep breath "Harry I have a serious crush on you and I have wanted to be your girlfriend on the third night you came to see me in the infirmary. When you spoke to me that night I just wanted to hold you so bad and every since then I just wanted to get well so I could show how I could be a good girlfriend for you."

Hermione's face turned deep red "God this is so hard and embarrassing for me, to have a school girl crush on the hottest guy at school."

Harry came and sat down next to Hermione "Hermione I am far from the best looking bloke at school… I honestly didn't have a clue you felt this way. Hermione I never had a friend before you and Ron. Dudley beat up anyone that got close to me. I don't know how to deal with people because I never got a chance. Honestly, Hermione how did you expect me to find out?"

"Harry I was scared. I was sure that you couldn't feel the same way." Hermione hesitated "If you didn't then I risked losing my only real friend."

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at him "I am friends with Ron because he is your friend. He has not been very nice to me and only tolerates me because you do and I help him with his homework."

Harry held her hand "Hermione there are many reasons I care about you. Didn't you listen when I told you why I missed you so much? I have always felt a deep connection to you."

Hermione smiled at him "I definitely heard you. Hearing you gave me the courage to hug you in the hall the first night I was back. I wanted you to think about me as more than a friend." Hermione turned to Luna "Since we are all bearing our feelings tonight… Mrs. Concubine and you are neck deep in this. What are your feelings about Harry?"

Luna cracked a smile "Harry and now you are my first friends. Harry and I spent some hours talking this semester and I developed a crush on him too. I am a seeress and I saw the future variables. The path we are on today makes all three of us very happy."

Hermione looked at her "We are in a three way relationship, aren't we?"

Luna looked serious "Yes, we are and we both will learn to love Harry very much and we will learn to love each other too." Hermione's eyes flashed in surprise at hearing this.

Hermione looked in thought "I am not sure how to respond to that. I guess that would explain the betrothal because I will be his wife and you his concubine to have heirs."

Luna grinned "You will have our children for Harry as well."

Hermione responded with surprise "You said our children, why our children?"

Luna laughed "We will become so close that children from Harry, whether from your loins or mine, we will love them all the same."

Hermione smiled at her "Really? That sounds rather nice."

Harry stood up "Please stop this. I don't know how to feel about all this information. I am only 12 years old."

Luna stood up "We have plenty of time for that. We have broken free from Dumbledore and he will not find us here. We need to learn magic, control, and we need to train to fight." Luna stopped and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder "You have to defeat Lord Voldemort. He is after you because of a prophesy."

Harry turned to her "Another important bit of information that was kept from me. Do you know what it says?" Harry asked Luna.

Luna nodded "The power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh moon dies, to those that have thrice defied him. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power that the Dark Lord knows not. Neither can survive while the other still lives. The power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches as the seventh moon dies."

Hermione paced the floor in thought "The seventh moon dies means the end of July."

Harry replied "My birthday is July 31st."

Luna stated "Your scar marks you as he equal Harry."

Hermione sat down heavily on the couch "You have to kill him or he will kill you." Hermione allowed the tears to come from her eyes.

Harry was not happy "So I am to be murdered or I become a murderer. Fecking great! You just have to love being alive."

Emma Granger said from the door "It's not your fault Harry. If you won't allow others to pity you, than I will be damned if you pity yourself! You have work to do and a few years to prepare and a family that will help you."

Harry turned and saw Emma, Dan, and Odd standing at the library door. Dan moved into the room "Odd told us the story of how you defeated the Basilisc, a sixty foot snake that turns people to stone with a look, this year. Harry, you weigh next to nothing and you are twelve years old. Jesus if you did that, then a mere Dark Lord should be child's play."

Harry looked down in embarrassment "I got very lucky and I was bitten by the snake. I have the scar to prove it. If it wasn't for Fawkes healing the wound I would have died."

Odd responded "But you didn't Harry. You are alive and you are free to make your own destiny now."

Odd walked closer to them "I have my quirks Harry but I have two things going for me that I think will help you quite a bit. The first is that I have contacts in the ministry that I think will help you and I also run a small paper that we can get the truth out. If I could run it from here then it could be used to help."

Hermione asked "Who are your ministry contacts?"

Odd smiled "A little known department called the Department of Mystery."

Hermione stood up and looked excited "Could they have people that could help train us?"

Odd grinned "Well since Luna has already told me what would happen I have contacted them and I have some people willing to help do that." Odd handed Harry a piece of paper with a list of names. "You need to key these people into your wards as they will be your instructors for the next few years."

Luna grinned "See Harry we have many people in your corner, honestly how can you lose?" Harry just looked and nodded before he left to the ward room. Once he left Luna turned to Hermione "My father needs help in running the paper. There are a group of beings that are perfectly suited to collect information and once we give them some training they can write articles too. You have to learn to accept them."

Hermione looked puzzled "Who are you talking about?"

Luna smiled "Dobby!"

Dobby popped into the room "Yes, Lord Potter's Mistress. What can I get for you?"

"Dobby, would you happen to know of ten house elves that would be willing to come and work for us?"

Dobby smiled "Dobby knows of ten, especially if they could bond to a great wizard like Harry Potter."

Hermione's face started turning red but before she could say anything Luna continued "Dobby, Harry will only allow them to bond on two conditions, first they would have to wear better uniforms than tea towels and they would have to accept pay. The second is that they would have to learn to speak and write. If they are willing to accept this then Lord Potter and Lady Potter would accept their service."

Dobby looked crestfallen "Uniforms is clothes and clothes means we are bad elves and have no masters to care for."

Luna looked at him "No, Dobby they are not clothes. Lord Potter's house is a noble house and tea towels are not appropriate for such a noble house. Harry would find it embarrassing for his elves to wear rags. He would expect them to look as regal as his house."

Dobby smiled "What about the pay? Good house elves don't expect pay."

Luna smiled "Lord Potter is a very busy wizard and the pay is for things you might need or want so that you won't have to bother him."

"Dobby thinks that Miss Looney is a very smart witch. I will be right back." Dobby popped out and five minutes later he came back with ten other house elves.

Dobby came to Hermione "Lady Potter, Dobby has found ten elves who will accept the bonding as Lord Potter's mistress said. They wants you to bond them to House Potter and they will begin to work for you."

Hermione looked shocked "I am not Lady Potter. I don't think I can bond you to house Potter."

Dobby laughed "Lady Mione you are betrothed to Lord Potter you can do this and most bonds are created by the Lady of the House. Lord Potter is too busy to worry about such things."

Hermione sat like a fish out of water before she could collect herself "How do I do this Dobby?"

Dobby smiled "You raise your wand and say I bond these elves to house Potter and the magic does the rest."

Hermione stood and raised her wand "I, Lady Potter, bind these House elves to House Potter." There was a great flash of light and a blue aura surrounded the house elves and Hermione.

Dobby then snapped his fingers and all of the elves now had on either a deep red pants or skirt with a white linen shirt and a vest of the same deep red. On each left breast was the Potter Crest. As one the Elves bowed "We accept the bond of house Potter and live to serve." The blue aura pulsed and then winked out.

Hermione knelt in front of the elves "Oh, I very much like your uniforms as you all look very smart in them. Luna is Lord Potter's concubine and you should obey her like you do me and Harry, Understood?" They nodded their understanding.

Luna leaned forward "We need to keep it secret that House Potter is back and you cannot wear your house crest when leaving until we say otherwise."

Dobby grinned "Noted and accepted Mistress."

Harry walked back into the library and stood looking at the now crowded room. He looked at Hermione, then Luna, then the elves, then back to Hermione whose face had reddened. "From the crest on the uniform I think we have bonded elves?" When he got no response his expression changed to concern "oh, crap we are going to have to hide them as my friend is adamant in her views on slavery. If she sees them she is going to kill me." Harry said in a dead pan tone.

Hermione blustered "Can it Potter! I have been advised I should learn to break some rules now and again."

Harry grinned "Yes, but I am afraid you are fired from your chairmanship of S.P.E.W." Even Hermione had to laugh at that statement."

Emma was not laughing and asked with an irritated voice "Ok, you three I heard betrothed, concubine, and Hermione being called Lady Potter. Do you mind explaining that one?"

Harry, Hermione, and Luna all stopped immediately and their faces looked like they were in serious trouble. Hermione responded "Bloody hell. We are toast."

Dan placed his hands on his hips "Language young lady and I stress the word 'young' because you are far too young to be betrothed or for Luna to be a concubine!"

Odd looked at them "As for Luna she has explained what that means and assured me that it was a title only for a few more years. I trust Luna. Why don't I take the elves and get them settled in on their new jobs." Odd left with the elves.

Dan was still looking between the three with his hands on his hips and Emma had crossed her arms and was giving Hermione a glare that would make any child shiver coming from a mother. Hermione was taking deep gulps.

"I was hoping to delay this discussion for just a few more years." She stated quietly.

Emma's voice became strained "You were going to keep hiding this from us? Hermione Jean Granger!"

"How did you become betrothed without us giving permission?" Dan asked.

"This is my fault Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Luna did it for me. It was the only way I could become emancipated at the age of twelve." Harry said while running his hand through his hair.

Hermione added "Dumbledore was Harry's guardian, it was illegal of course but if we didn't get it changed Dumbledore would remain in charge."

"So you did this to get Harry away from Dumbledore? Harry it is not fair to take the blame for this, after what I have seen of your life I can't even be mad at you." Emma stated.

Hermione looked at her mother "Without us doing this Dumbledore gets control of Harry and he will be sent back to the Dursley's and I couldn't live with myself if that happened." Hermione sighed as a tear rolled down her eyes. "I am sure from my letters you already knew I was developing feelings for Harry?"

Emma nodded her head she understood that "I wasn't ready to call it love yet as I really am too young for that but I knew in my heart it could be more. When Dumbledore tried to obliviate us and keep us separated it angered me that the choice would be taken from us. This way the choice will always be mine and Harry's." Hermione turned and looked at Harry "No matter what happens in the future I will not regret this because it is up to us, not some manipulative bastard."

Harry knelt down in front of her and a tear came from his eye. He reached down and held her hands "Mione I am not the smartest bloke but the betrothal was a magically binding contract." Harry was choked up "We can't break it."

Hermione looked into his eyes "I know that Harry and I accept that. It is a risk I am willing to take. I took it because you cared enough about me to visit almost every night I was petrified in the infirmary. I remembered three nights where you lay under your invisibility cloak and held my hand so I wouldn't be alone. I could not let you deal with this by yourself. I know you are worth it."

Hermione continued "I told you I would do anything to help Harry and now you know to what extent I meant it. I know you are worried but we didn't have a choice."

Dan's mouth hung open and his hands had fallen from his hips "What would you have done if your mother and I had not come with you?" Emma placed her hand on his arm as she gasped. She knew what Hermione's answer would be.

Hermione's jaw set and her eyes became more focused on her Dad and she didn't hesitate to answer "I would have ran away with Harry and Luna anyway. You would not have seen me for four years."

Even Harry took a shocked step back at Hermione's resolve and devotion to him. "I have to go to the bathroom I will be right back he choked out." Hermione looked concerned and began to follow him.

Luna stood up "Don't Hermione. He needs the emotional release because he learned that showing emotion made him look weak and caused him more pain so it is hard for him. In time he will be able to do that with us."

Dan looked shocked again he gulped "Hermione, I… I believe you would have done exactly what you said." Dan had a pained expression.

Hermione got his attention "Dad, I would have hated hurting you and mum like that and I would have missed you terribly but Harry is just too important."

Dan nodded his head in understanding "Does Harry realize what a gift you have given him."

Luna replied "Yes he does, Hermione just showed him by being willing to do anything to keep him safe. When he returns you will see a marked difference in him. He is starting to understand what love is."

Hermione looked at Luna with many questions before Luna answered "Hermione if you would have seen your face and eyes like Harry did, what he saw was love and devotion." Hermione did not reply but merely nodded her understanding.

Emma spoke quietly "You have certainly grown up and I know now I cannot talk you out of the path you have chosen, nor will I ever try because I would lose." Emma said with a smile. Emma and Hermione hugged and whispered into Hermione's ear "I am proud of you and if Harry caused this in you he must be a hell of a person." Hermione chuckled before stepping back from her.

Harry walked back in and stepped beside Hermione and placed his arm around her waist possessively. He lightly kissed her cheek "Thank you Mione I don't know what I have done to deserve you but thank you." Harry placed her in a full hug and then held it. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

Harry stepped back and then turned to Luna he offered his hand to her and then helped her up as he placed her in a hug "Thank you Luna for always being there for me." Luna had a million watt smile on her face.

**Chapter 4**

Harry sat down with Hermione on one side and Luna on the other as Harry held their hands. Dan and Emma sat down in the love seat across from them. Dan looked over and shook his head "How did the three of you get the paperwork done for the betrothal and Luna to become a concubine?"

Harry grinned "It was easier than I thought once we blackmailed the Goblins."

Emma looked puzzled "What did you have to blackmail with?"

Hermione grinned "The fact that Dumbledore, with the help of a goblin, was able to steal twenty million galleons and many family artifacts from Harry's vault."

Harry cleared his throat "That is our vault Lady Potter, yours, mine, and Luna's."

Hermione chuckled "Sorry, he stole from our vault."

Dan then asked "When is he going to jail?"

Luna replied "Not anytime soon because he still has his uses but it is sufficient to tell you he is thirty-five million galleons poorer and Harry recovered the artifacts and the twenty million stolen plus he received an additional twelve million in penalties."

Hermione added with glee "Dumbledore will find out Monday or Tuesday that he is flat broke and that he has no control over Harry at all."

"Dumbledork will be very pissed when he discovers that the twelve million in funds will be used to discredit him and make his life as miserable as possible." Harry said with a smile.

Luna laughed "Oh, I would love to be a fly on the wall when that happens."

They discussed a few other things but as it was getting late they decided they could all use some sleep. They awoke the next morning and Harry kissed both of them on the cheek before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Hermione looked over at Luna as Luna turned to look at her with a smile. "Is it easier for you to deal with this because you know the many outcomes?" Hermione asked her.

Luna smiled "Yes and no." Luna rolled over to fully face Hermione "I may know about a possible outcome but a simple random acts can change that as well. For instance, if you decide to scratch your nose, that causes you to sneeze, which makes you miss seeing a shooting star and making a wish that I am supposed to hear, then stops me from doing something to help that wish along… well you see the problem?"

Hermione looked at her in deep thought before answering "I don't think I envy you anymore, I mean how does it not drive you around the bend?"

Luna laughed "Hence why some call me Looney I think." Hermione smiled back at her.

Luna sat up "What if I told you something we could do that would help you learn to trust me and help us feel more comfortable around each other?"

Hermione looked perplexed "Like what?"

Luna grinned "Take a shower together with Harry… we should go in now." Luna got up and began taking her clothes off as she walked towards the bathroom door. "I don't think we should let are parents know about this."

Hermione's mouth was open in shock. It took her many seconds to realize that Luna was serious. Luna turned with her hands on her hips "Well, you asked and I told you. If you are serious about all this you should listen to the dumb blonde!"

Hermione blushed deep red as she walked by Luna "I can't believe I am doing this?"

Luna smiled "Listening to me, the dumb blonde or about to take a shower with your husband?"

Hermione frowned "Both I think."

Luna smacked Hermione on her bum "Quit whining and lets go break some rules."

Hermione gave a little squeal of surprise but moved to the shower and entered. Harry stood looking at both girls as they entered.

Hermione blushed a deeper red as she entered and looked at Harry "Don't blame me for this," Hermione hooked her thumb at Luna "blame the dumb blonde for it was her idea."

This became a morning ritual with the three of them at Luna's urging. The first week was very uncomfortable for all of them but soon after it became something they all looked forward too.

Over the next two years Harry, Hermione, and Luna were trained very hard by various experts in their field. They became proficient in all branches of magic that Hogwarts taught and many more that weren't taught. Harry had become very proficient in Runes, Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA), transfiguration, and wandless magic. Hermione had expertise in Charms, Runes, arithamancy, and conjuration. Luna had expertise in DADA, Charms, arithamancy, and divination.

All three had become Master duelers as individuals but what fascinated their dueling instructors is when they dueled together against people they were nigh unstoppable. They had taken on twelve unspeakables and the unspeakables had lost.

They were debriefed by the head unspeakable about what they had done. Harry had wandlessly shielded them and then began casting mid to high level curses. Luna had buttressed his shield making it impossible to get anything through except the killing curse. Hermione set about conjuring objects to distract or attack them.

The end result was that the three were not even touched and methodically took each unspeakable out of the duel. Their instructor was so stunned that he didn't even know what to say to them.

The Department of Mystery had worked to get them tested on their owls right after that in the Department of Mystery. When Albus heard that they were going to take their owls he stationed four of the order of the Phoenix to guard the Ministry test department. He was very disappointed when they did not show and even more perturbed when he got their results a few weeks later.

Hermione and Luna got perfect Owls while Harry received one E and the remaining were O's. Albus knew then that they were receiving some serious training and more to the point he could do nothing about it.

After the initial week of their break from Albus's control they began receiving weekly reports of what was happening at Hogwart's from Minerva. Albus had found out that he was no longer Harry's guardian and was stunned when he found that Toothclaw had been killed and was no longer the Potter Account manager.

Chief Ragnok had been very clear that Albus's theft had been uncovered and that his vault had been emptied as restitution and penalties for his crime. Albus blustered and cried foul until Ragnok proposed that they both go to the ministry to file a complaint and then handed Albus the record of transactions as the evidence they would present. One of the first things he noticed on top was the Potter's will. He quickly settled down.

Ragnok also kindly informed him of two more facts first that Lord Potter was very aware of his actions and should he continue to pursue to gain control of Harry he would bring to light what Albus had been doing. The second was that should Albus ever come to Gringott's, any Gringott's, he would be arrested by the Goblins and tried under their laws. Ragnok let it be known that the only reason he was not dead is because Harry had other plans for punishment in the future and had asked Ragnok not to. Albus left very quickly after that.

Albus did not stop and in fact showed up at the Granger's Dental practice. Ragnok was immediately alerted and came with four guards. They blocked him from entering and notified Albus that this property was owned by the Goblins and was considered under Goblin nation laws. Ragnok let him know had he set one foot inside he would have been arrested and tried.

Ragnok warned Albus that should any ministry or Order of the Phoenix people come calling that they would be arrested and would not be released until he came personally to Gringott's to pick them up. Of course as soon as he did, he would be arrested.

Odd's paper changed to the Veracity Chronicles and with the Elves help started to become a very popular paper as its articles were found to be factual and reliable. The elves having the ability to go any where and not be seen gathered information and facts that were unheard of before. The themes covered were very respectable and many wizards found them interesting.

One of the first articles that Odd covered was the Potter's will and why it was ignored. Then to everyone's amazement and interest Harry's home life with the Dursley's was covered in great detail. When the will revealed that Lily and James absolutely ruled that Harry was never to be taken there and that Albus had ignored there wishes the full Wizengmont was called into session and Albus and the Dursley's brought before them.

The final straw to Albus's horrid day was when Sirius Black was called to trial. The Veracity article clearly suggested that the Minister and Albus had colluded to imprison Harry Potter's rightful guardian so that Albus could gain control of Harry. When, under truth Serum, Sirius revealed that he was not the Potter's secret Keeper and that Peter Pettigrew was, Sirius was completely exonerated and released.

Sirius was given eleven million galleons as restitution but more importantly Amelia gave him a Port key to Potter Manor and Sirius moved in with Harry. The Dursley's, Vernon and Petunia, were sentenced to life in Azkabahn prison. Dudley was sent to an orphanage and was only allowed to attend Saint Brutus school for criminal youth. Albus was stripped of his position as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and from his position as the Chief Warlock.

Albus soon after the trial received a note from Harry:

Dear Dumbledork,

I released all that information to publicly, in a most profound way, humiliate you and make many question your authority. This is what happens to any body that messes with my family. I still have information and evidence that will land you in Azkabahn. For now I am allowing you to maintain your position as headmaster because it suits me and my plans for the greater good.

If you step out of line, attempt to contact any of my family, or do anything improperly to the students at Hogwarts I will release this information and I will personally come to the Wizegnmont to provide evidence against you. Just to give you a hint I and Hermione have the memories of your attempted obliviation and I am sure there are many students who have under gone that in the past. You don't want to open that can of worms.

The last thing I have to tell you is that any death eaters in your employ and any Junior Death eaters at school need to be disciplined. It is not ok to allow them to bully other students. Snape must go!

I will never forgive you for the hell you made my life,

Lord and Lady H. J. Potter and Dame Luna Lovegoode

Harry waited a week and Snape was not let go nor was he fired. The next day they started a series of Veracity articles that exposed Snape as a deatheater, how he became a deatheater, and his track record as a potions Professor at Hogwarts.

The article revealed how many points Snape had deducted from the other houses in comparison and the results were astounding. The article revealed how Snape would give the slytherins extra potions classes to show them the correct way to make potions but not do the same for the other houses.

Veracity also exposed the number of potions owls and Newts results of students since Snapes introduction as a Professor of Potions. The results clearly favored any Slytherin student and the number of Potions Newts clearly declined while he was teaching.

The Potions teacher never got to finish his breakfast on 1 September as three Aurors arrested him and he was held for trial. The Board of Govenors oversaw his removal and warned Albus that he was on probation. Albus could not, without Minerva's approval, hire anymore Professors. Snape was sentence to life in Azkabahn for his death eater activities.

The next Veracity articles then went into the ministry's handling of the deatheater's trial when Harry's parents were killed. The question that brought Minister Fudge much grief was why Sirius Black was sent to prison without a trial and without the use of truth serum but people caught in death eaters clothing were allowed to go free.

Veracity provided evidence that Minister Fudge had taken bribes and detailed who the bribes were from and how much he had received. Within two weeks a new series of death eaters trial were started. Lucius Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers, Avery Nott, Amos Goyle, and the Carrows were all made to stand trial under truth serum and they all admitted to being followers of Lord Voldemort. All were sentenced to life in Prison. Minister Fudge was voted out and Amelia Bones took office as Minister following Lucius Malfoy's Trial.

Albus was in trouble and he knew it. Everyone knew that Harry Potter was sponsoring the Veracity Chronicles. The paper was so well believed that many around the world were heard quoting it as a most reliable source.

Many were amazed at the accuracy and of the detail of reporting. Had they known, they would have been shocked to realize that the house elves all backed Harry Potter. Harry's ten bonded elves collected information from the other Elves throughout England. It was one of the greatest intelligence operations the world had ever seen.

The daily Prophet subscriptions were dwindling and they could no longer be the voice of the ministry propaganda. By the end of the second year the prophet closed their doors, bankrupted.

Right after Snape had been fired from Hogwarts it was announced that the Triwizard's tournament would be held. The Veracity reported it along with a denouncement as a dangerous event not suited for students. This only led to it having an age restriction placed upon it.

At the end of September the Tournament Champions were announced to everyone's surprise, Harry's name came out from the cup. The Veracity dealt with this as they had with all of their articles, with the truth. Harry, Hermione, and Luna all agreed that this had Albus's manipulations written all over it.

The rumors had surfaced that if Harry did not compete he would loose his magic. The veracity came out with Harry standing and laughing at this assertion. The article quoted him as saying that the Triwizard cup had a confundus charm placed on it to choose his name as a fourth Champion. He even gave the spell to remove the confundus charm.

Regardless of his name being manipulated out of the cup he had in no way placed his name in the cup and would not compete and their silly little competition. First he was not seventeen and that the Ministry had placed an age restriction on the competition. Second he had not created a contract so therefore magic would know and not retaliate against him.

The veracity article went on to assert that Mad-eye Moody, the new DADA Professor was not mad-eye at all but Barty crouch Jr. under Poly juice potion and that he was most likely the one that placed the confundus on the Tri-wizard cup. The article asserted that the cup should be checked for other spells and manipulations to save unsuspecting competitors.

Minister Bones, her Aurors, and the Board of Govenor's arrived at Hogwarts the next morning after receiving a tip-off about the Veracity article. Mad-eye did not even get a chance as he was stunned before he could even blink. The aurors confirmed that Moody's Flask was Poly-juice potion and they bound him to a chair while they dealt with the cup.

Amelia cast the spell to reverse the confundus charm and when finished Harry Potter's name was removed as one of the Champions. Everyone in the hall gasped as they saw this result. Amelia turned to Albus "This has your signature of manipulation all over it. When are you going to leave Harry Potter alone?" she asked him.

It was several minutes later that the Poly-juice potion wore off and Barty Crouch Junior was revealed. Under truth serum he revealed that the real Mad-eye was in the trunk in his class room office. Once he was retrieved Amelia started in on Albus.

"You claim you are the greatest Wizard of light the world has ever known, yet you never knew a convicted Deatheater was teaching students. This is the second deatheater we have found teaching students. You may have once been great Albus but look how far you have fallen."

The Chairman of the Board of Govenor's stood in front of the table "I tell you this is not my wish that you remain here, it is the wish of Harry Potter that you do. The Govenors cannot in good conscious leave you as the headmaster. You can remain in guest quarters if you wish per the request of Lord Potter but you are to have no interaction with students. Minerva McGonegal you are hereby appointed as Headmistress and Lord Potter wishes his sincerest congratulations on your promotion." The chairman finished.

Amelia came up to shake her hand and whispered to her "You will receive a necklace tonight by owl and Lord Potter wishes to invite you to his manor for dinner tonight. He only invites his friends and those he trust implicitly to his home. Minnie you are in for a real treat when you see him and his lady loves. To activate the port key whisper 'Lions rule." Minerva laughed at the activation ward.

**Chapter 5**

On Harry's fifteenth birthday Hermione and Luna had approached him in the library. They had both agreed that their relationship, although happy, needed to go to the next level. From their first night there the three had slept in the same bed. Hermione's dad was not happy at first but Harry approached it with the same temerity that Hermione had told them she would have run away if it required it.

FLASHBACK

After Hermione had revealed that she would have runaway if they did not come with her. Hermione, Harry, and Luna sat on the couch while Dan and Emma sat facing them on the love seat.

When they were ready for bed Harry looked at Dan "I wish to inform you that the three of us will be sleeping in the same bed. I want the comfort of their presence as I sleep and I believe they would be comforted by mine. I give you my word that nothing sexual will occur until I have come to you and let you know. I do believe that will be in a few more years. I don't think we are ready for that."

Dan leaned back stunned and did not know what to say. It was Emma that spoke for both of them. "Harry I am sure, after the day we have had, you can understand our concern with this as parents. I do appreciate your candor and I believe your word is good enough however, I believe the girls should make the same promise."

Hermione spoke first "I promise I don't think we are ready either." Emma nodded to her and then looked to Luna. Luna sat there and pretended she hadn't heard any of the conversation.

Emma arched her eyebrow "Luna is there a problem here?"

Luna frowned "You know that I can see the future, fortunately or unfortunately, I can also feel what is in the future. This makes me feel like a nineteen year old trapped in a twelve year old body. It is hard once you have tasted something to forget about it. Sometimes the hunger drives you." Dan put his head in his hands and moaned.

Harry squeezed Luna's hand "Luna you are not helping here." Harry said exasperated "Promise them or I promise you will have a separate bedroom." Luna gave a bigger frown as she turned to see Emma with a funny smile.

"You young lady are a handful, sweet but very unconventional." Emma said with a chuckle as Luna smiled.

"I promise no sexual stuff when sleeping with Harry or Hermione." Luna said dejectedly.

Emma pointed her finger at Luna "No fingers or toes crossed?"

Luna sighed "Busted!" Luna exclaimed. She gave a sigh before stating to Hermione "Hermione why couldn't you have dumb parents." Emma chuckled.

Luna held her feet up and her hands open "No sexual stuff until Harry talks with Dan."

Emma grinned good "Now off to bed with you." As Luna passed by, Emma swatted her butt "That was for trying to fool the old bird." Luna giggled.

Luna held Harry's arm "Harry do you think we could try spankings, I hear that it is very pleasurable and not sexual." She winked at Emma as she said this. Dan just moaned some more.

Emma turned to Dan "You know Luna just did that to get your knickers in a twist."

Luna stated before she left out of the door "Dan, if you really knew Harry after his promise you would never worry. Harry never breaks his promise." Luna gave a deep heavy sigh "God how I wish he would on this one."

This caused Dan to laugh as he heard Hermione say "Luna! You are not helping."

Dan while laughing stated to Emma "Luna's going to keep those two on their toes." Emma nodded her head in agreement.

End Flashback

Hermione started first "Harry I think it is time for you to approach my dad. I know you love me, Luna knows you love her, and I love Luna. I think it is time we start exploring each other... sexually."

Harry placed a small smile on his face "Hermione are you and Luna a little frustrated?"

Harry had a very small grin on his face before he continued with a tease "Hermione I am not sure about this as your dad is a very scary man. He has guns and he knows how to use them. I am afraid if he knew how I was going to violate his daughter over and over again he might use them on me." Harry had put Hermione in a hug.

Hermione leaned back as she place her arms around his neck "You have already talked to my Dad, haven't you." Harry released a full smile. He kissed her lips and then moved in front of Luna to hug her, she hugged his waist.

Harry kissed her lips "I talked to both of your dads two weeks ago."

Hermione looked shocked "What, why didn't you tell us?"

Harry laughed "I agreed to wait until you two approached me about it."

Luna grabbed Harry's crotch "Why, may I ask, are the parents determining our sex life?"

Harry looked concerned "Because your dense boyfriend did not think you would become so violent." Hermione and Luna both laughed.

Hermione grabbed his belt "Luna it is tag team time and we must show Harry why it is important to not piss off his girlfriends at the same time."

As they left the Library Luna yelled out "If there are any meddling parents listening… the kiddies are going up stairs to do sexual things, maybe even some fornicating, so don't disturb us." All three heard a very loud moan from the sitting room.

Luna laughed and said even louder "I wonder how many Grand babies we can create tonight." Luna heard Sirius yelp at that and responded quickly to his outburst "It serves you right old man for meddling in our sex lives." Even Hermione laughed at that.

The trio's next year was more productive as they learned a great many new things and completed their occulmency and legimens training. The only negative was that during the final event of the Tri-Wizard tournament the winner ending up losing his life in a sick ritual that Voldemort had planned. The Durmstag champion was killed by draining his blood to perform a ritual to get Voldemort his body back.

One week after the death and re-birth of Voldemort was announced, Luna called a family meeting. She included Minerva in this and asked her to bring Dumbledore to the great hall.

When they arrived Albus perked up but Luna quickly put him in his place. "What I am about to tell you can go no further than these walls." Luna noticed that Albus seemed too happy and snapped at him "Albus quit looking so damn happy this will not be the chance to have Harry blow himself up in some cosmic duel with Voldemort, you moron."

You are not half as smart as you think you are. If you had succeeded Harry would have died because of magical exhaustion when he confronted Voldemort. Your plan would have failed and Voldemort would have been crowned emperer. The only reason we left you in place is your knowledge of where the horcruxes are located."

Luna gave him a hateful look "If you attempt to hold anything back, ANY INFORMATION, I will take you out myself!"

Hermione interrupted "What are Horcruxes?"

Albus answered slowly "They are objects with a piece of a person's split soul is left in. Voldemort has done this, one of them was the diary that Harry destroyed in the Chamber of secrets. I do not know how many of them he has."

Luna quietly answered "He made seven of them but he only knows of six."

Albus looked thoughtful "You know that Harry is one of them don't you? His scar has a piece of Voldemort's soul in it."

Luna gave Albus a hateful glare "Unlike you Albus I sought out people with knowledge in this craft and we have a way to remove it that does not require him to die. If you had sought people to help, instead of so closely holding your secrets you would have found this out and for that and the other things you have done I will see you in prison or dead."

Albus began to say something but was interrupted by Luna slapping him "Fuck your greater good. Your greater good helped nobody but you." Albus fully chastised sat back and shut up.

Harry asked Luna "Do you know the other five Horcruxes?

Luna sighed "They are a locket from Slytherin, a Hufllepuff cup, a diadeim from Ravenclaw, Marvolo Guant's Ring, and the last is in Voldemort himself."

Albus leaned forward I suspected the Gaunt family ring, Ravenclaw's diadiem, and Voldemort. I did not know about the cup or the locket. Do you have any idea of where they are located?"

Luna looked up "Dobby." Luna called. Dobby popped in and threw a pouch on the floor.

"Mistress do not touch these they have very bad and Dark magic." Dobby turned to Sirius "When I went to get Slytherin's locket from your home Kreacher tried to attack me and I had to kill him. I am very sorry master Sirius. In the bag are the Ravenclaw crown and the locket."

Luna dumped the bag out "Harry you can destroy these in one of two ways by using the basilisk fang or by using Gryffindor's sword."

Hermione conjured a stone table to place the objects on. Harry called his sword and held it up. "Hermione and Luna please shield everyone." Harry saw their shield up and swung the sword violently towards the diadiem. It split in half and a loud piercing scream was heard as a green cloud dissapated above the table."

Harry did not waste time and swiftly cut the locket. It opened and then a scream was heard as the poison from the basilisk ripped the soul piece apart.

Hermione and Luna walked up to Harry and held him in a hug. Hermione vocalized "Harry there is one more we have to do tonight." Harry looked at her with a question then it hit him.

Luna said softly "According to the experts there is a good chance you will survive a cut from the sword. You already have basilisk venom in your blood and Gryffindor's sword has a charm to protect its user from harming you." Luna began to cry.

Hermione looked at him "We are not sure what will happen when the soul piece realizes that it is being poisoned. It may try to displace or possesses your soul. Luna and I are scared but we believe this is the best chance for success."

Harry looked down at the floor and then into Hermione and Luna's eyes. He came to a decision "Your father gave me a great piece of advice once. He said always listen to the smart women and for me, that is you two." Harry smiled "No matter what happens I will always love you both and I want you both to spend our entire fortune doing anything you want to do, be happy." Hermione and Luna were both crying.

Harry sighed as they hugged him "What do I have to do?"

Luna wiped her eyes "Remember that I love you with all of my heart."

Hermione smiled "Remember that I love you with all of my heart and I will beat the shit out of you if you don't come back and give me children." Harry smiled and gave a chuckle.

Emma laughed "Remember that I love you Harry."

Dan put his arm around Emma "I love you and you can't let anything happen to yourself because you promised you wouldn't hurt my daughter." Harry smiled.

Sirius grinned "I love you too pup and I need a second helper for all my stupid pranks and Harry your mum and dad loved you very much."

Minerva stood I know I am stern but you have always held a soft spot in my heart and I love you too and if you die and the lions lose the cup because you failed to come back as their seeker, I will not be happy."

"All you need to do is take the blade across your scar. We love you Harry." Luna stated with conviction.

Harry took a moment to look at all of them in the room. He then focused on the sword and held the blade inches from his scar. With a quick intake of breath he lowered the sword and the blade opened his scar wound. He grasped the sword tighter and moved it away from his head as the pain began to course through him. He could feel the venom start to seep into the scar.

For many seconds he could feel the pain building slowly and then a tidal wave of pain ripped through him as he fell to his knees while holding his forehead. As more pain hit him he threw his arms back and he screamed.

Hermione and Luna both fell to there knees in fear they did not hear the internal battle that raged between Tom Riddles soul and Harry Potter.

Voldemort spoke "You have broken my container and allowed me to enter your mind. You cannot defeat me in here Harry Potter." Harry said nothing as he looked around a solid white room that held both him and Voldemort. He merely stared at Voldemort.

"I am a master of the mind arts Harry. You should save yourself some pain and anguish. I will be merciful and end it quickly for you while I take over your body."

Harry chuckled "If it were that easy Tom you would quit talking and just do it." Harry closed his eyes and took a big gulp of air "I can sense that you don't know how to remove my soul. You have gone too far and this is new to you." Harry cocked his head. Harry waved his hand and a doorway appeared to his left.

"Do you want to see what is behind door number one?" Harry waved his hand and another door appeared "Perhaps you should try door number two."

Voldemort looked perplexed "What is this Potter? Where are we?"

Harry stood calmly looking at him "This is my mindscape Tom. I have a fully occluded mind that you can't escape from. I am a master at Occulmency." Harry chuckled "Even if you could get past my first ward you would find the mindscape full of hazards and traps."

Voldemort took his wand from his sleeves and held it out. He pointed it at Harry and cried "Crucio." Harry did not shield or flinch as the Curse hit him and fizzled.

"Really Tom was that necessary?" Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Voldemort. "Bombardia" Harry stated. Voldemort was flung back to the wall with great force. His shield had failed after two seconds. Voldemort tried to stand but was too disoriented and fell down again."

"Tom you are running out of time and energy. Until you find my magical core you can't recharge and it is you that has the need to hurry."

Harry cast a magical glass sphere and placed it around Tom "This will be your final cage as I watch you dwindle away. Before that happens I wanted to introduce you to my family. This is Hermione she is my wife she loves me like nobody except my other wife Luna." Voldemort was barely watching as Harry paraded out Emma, Dan, Sirius, Odd, Minerva, and finally his parents.

Harry tapped on the sphere to get Tom's attention. Tom's lower body was losing its constitution and turning into smoke "Tom these will be what my children will look like this is James who has messy black hair and brown eyes; then there is Emma who had very blond hair and Green eyes; Lily who had brown Bushy hair and very pretty green eyes; and finally there is Daniel who had blond hair and silver eyes.

The images of Harry's entire family stood and waved to Voldemort as he screamed out in agony. Out side of Harry's body a green mist floated from his scar and then Harry's eyes opened. Hermione and Luna fell on top of him.

Harry was smiling "It was easier than I thought. I took him too my first ward room and not even his magic could touch me there." Harry brought out his rune stone projector and laid it on the floor. He placed his finger and pulled the memory on top of the rune stone. It began to project what had transpired.

When Hermione and Luna saw what Harry imagined his children would look like, they looked at each other and then looked at Harry with misty eyes. He felt them watching him as what his children might look like made his face brighten considerable."

Hermione and Luna grabbed Harry's arms and lifted him up. Hermione focused on her father since you have meddle in our sex lives for far too long by making Harry stay honorable, I am informing you that after tomorrow there will be absolutely nothing on your daughter that is virgin." Hermione gave an evil grin "Absolutely nothing."

Dan held his head and moaned. Luna smiled "Dad and the old man… well I am Luna I don't play by anyone's rules. We will be practicing making babies as our husband wants a family… someday."

All the other adults began to chuckle as the three walked out the front Hall door. Luna was heard "Do you think we could shag while apparating? All that spinning might be fun."

They heard a distinct slap of someone's buttocks and Harry voice "Enough Luna the poor adults are already traumatized."

Minerva and Emma rolled on the floor in laughter as they heard Luna's last comment "Love, if you smack the other cheek we could call it foreplay."

During the rest of the summer they had discussed going back to Hogwarts a year early. They floo'ed Minerva and talked to her at great length about placement but Minerva felt it would be improper to do this without a test to evaluate their current learning. So she set up a date in early August for the Professors and them to come for placement evaluations.

They completed the tests and were told the results by each professor. When they got to Professor Naswitch the new transfiguration Professor he asked Hermione to conjur an ornate dining table, chairs, and place settings. Hermione quickly complied but also included the food for seven courses, the wine served in crystal glasses, and silver silverware.

Professor Naswitch sat down to eat dinner "Everyone come and join me, this is the amazing part, it is all real. Hermione is an enchantress." The rest of the professors sat down and began eating and drinking. They continually discussed the quality of the food and wine."

Professor Flitwick got Minerva's attention "Head mistress this level of spell craft is easily a mastery in charms and transfiguration. This far exceeds any seventh year spell work."

Minerva took a drink of wine "Hermione would you care to try for a mastery in these subjects?"

Hermione smiled "You might as well set it up for my husband and wife as they can do it too." Every professor dropped their silverware in their plates.

Minerva spoke first "How is that possible? We might see one or two enchanters every fifty years and now three in seven years. Did someone teach you this?"

Harry and Hermione pointed at Luna as Harry replied coolly "That would be Mrs. I don't like rules."

Hermione laughed "Her philosophy is if there are rules they were made to be broken and she is utterly brilliant at breaking them." Luna stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

Harry smiled at them "If you want to see something that Luna indirectly developed I can show you." Harry waited until the Professors nodded. "I need Professor Gunther up here." The professor walked to stand about ten meters from Harry.

"Ok, I want you to use a mid-level stunner at me. Only use a stunner and nothing else it is for your protection not mine." The professor arched his brow at hearing this and then brought out his wand and got in a dueling stance. He cast a quick stunner and almost immediately the spell reflected back at him. Harry stood there with his arms crossed and smiled.

Professor Flitwick jumped up and looked at the Professor and then to Harry "I don't believe it. I want to see that again with a tickle charm. Faster than anyone could see Professor Flitwick drew his wand and cast. The spell barely left his wand before it reflected right back at him. He fell to the floor and laughed for a full thirty seconds.

Flitwick looked at Minerva "He cast a wordless and wandless shield spell and a reflective one at that. Minerva that is an almost guaranteed mastery of DADA and he would be considered a master dueler." Flitwick turned to Harry "What is the hardest spell you have used that with."

Luna laughed "We would have to talk to the unspeakable who cast an imperious curse at him. Wait we can't because it is hard to think clearly when you imperious yourself, so they can't answer." Flitwicks eyes bugged out when he heard this.

"Do you think this would work against the killing curse?" Flitwick asked.

Harry grinned "I don't see why an invisible mirror wouldn't reflect all magical energy. As soon as I find a deatheater stupid enough to cast the killing curse at me I will let you know how it goes." Harry pointed at Luna "I extrapolated an unconventional idea she had and applied it to shields."

**Chapter 6**

Harry, Hermione, and Luna returned as seventh years to Hogwarts. Unknown to any Professors they had already tested out of their Newts and they had a mastery in Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, and a newly created one for conjuration enchanters.

They had been hired by the unspeakables and were assigned to protect Hogwarts as their first mission. The only people that knew this was Minister Bones and their Department head.

They arrived the day before the term started and set up in married quarters. Minerva was unwilling at first because they were technically not married. When Harry asked the hat to verify their identies, the hat claimed they were Lord Harry Potter, Lady Hermione Potter, and Dame Luna Potter and that the magic said that they were married.

Minerva relented when Luna and Hermione's school records revealed the name change and they were to go by those names in school. They had a hectic first day as they had a floo in their quarters that they quickly password protected.

When the students began to arrive they were stunned to see Harry, Hermione, and Luna sitting at the head of the Ravenclaw table. When Ron came in the door he couldn't believe the changes in his old friends. He walked right up to them and sat down with them. Ron gave Harry a hurt look.

"Did I do something wrong to you? Are you mad at me?" Ron asked.

Harry gave Ron a guilty look back "I am sorry Ron but three years ago a lot of things went on and I could never be sure of whom I could trust, so I trusted no one. You can blame all of that on Dumbledore."

Ron looked unsure "But you trusted Hermione and Luna enough to take them with you."

Harry sighed "I am sorry Ron that you took it that way. My intent was never to hurt you. Hermione and Luna did something for me that left their trust in no doubt."

Ron looked sad "Which means you doubted me."

Hermione took Ron's hand "Ron we found records of transaction from Dumbledore to your family. Large amounts. Dumbledore stole that money from Harry's family and trust vault."

"Harry and Hermione were almost obliviated to keep them apart because they were getting closer than Dumbledore wanted, what would you have done knowing all those facts?" Luna asked him with a soft tone.

Ron sat for a second and thought "I would have found some place to hole up and trusted no one. Thanks for clearing that up for me." he finished with a smile.

Ron continued "So are you back at Hogwarts?"

Hermione smiled "We are coming back as seventh years and we are in married quarters."

Ron chuckled and looked at Harry "So the rumors are true, you kidnapped Luna and Hermione and left for some tropical island to make them your love slaves."

Luna looked at him and grinned "Well we never made it to the tropical island. The master started torturing us long before then."

Harry thunked his head on the table "You just had to get them started didn't you."

Hermione giggled as she snapped her fingers and Luna and Hermione had collars and slave braclets appear on them. "Slave Luna do you think the collars should be smaller or bigger?"

Luna with a chuckle and a mischievous smile answered "Slave Hermione I think they should be just a little bigger. The master likes to show everyone that his slaves are well disciplined." Luna said with a snigger. Hermione snapped her fingers and the bands became wider.

"Luna what do you think about the back of our school robes? I did yours the same way." Hermione said with a smile.

Luna looked and couldn't help but to laugh 'Potter's Harem.' Luna quickly added "Hermione look the Master has marked us as his." Ron caught on to what they were doing and began to laugh very hard and the fact that Harry was extremely embarrassed made him laugh louder.

A group of seventh year Ravenclaw girls sat close to them and were looking at them strangely. Hermione placed a small evil grin and asked loudly "When will we be allowed to wear our knickers again master?" Luna turned away and began to laugh.

Harry lifted his head "Slave when I feel you have learned your lesson I will let you know in fact for asking I will have to take your bras as well." Harry snapped his fingers and all of Luna's and Hermione's clothes under their robes disappeared.

Hermione and Luna both straightened quickly as Hermione looked at Harry "Is it too late to apologize?"

Harry had a very smug look on his face "It is definitely too late to apologize with words."

Hermione was about to snap her fingers to make her clothes appear when Harry steadied her hand "Slave I wouldn't do that if I were you or otherwise I will be forced to select random times to make all of your clothes disappear."

Luna looked around Harry to Hermione "I haven't developed the counter to that one yet… I don't even know what the spell is that he uses, he never says it out loud. I suggest we obey the master."

Hermione gave Harry a little grin "I think you enjoy this more than you let on."

Harry began to laugh "Just wait until you try and take the collars off."

Luna piped in very dramatically "Hermione we have finally done it, we… have … created a MASTER!" This caused Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Harry to laugh.

All the laughter and hilarity at the table didn't go unnoticed by the head table and Minerva came down to see if there was a problem. When she saw Hermione's and Luna's collars and the back of their robes she became flustered before she asked them "Mrs. Potters what is that on the back of your robes?"

Luna and Hermione clunked their heads on the tables "Headmistress we think some one at home pranked us." Luna started and Hermione finished "Every robe we put on has this on it and we can't remove it."

Luna sat up "And these slave collars won't unlock either. It was some heavy duty charms work and we have a good idea who might have done this to us."

Minerva didn't give her a chance to finish "Sirius, that scoundrel is up to his old tricks again."

Harry turned around very innocently "Headmistress we are really sorry about this. We will keep trying to get it fixed."

Minerva leaned down "I know this must be humiliating for you ladies but just know I intend to give Sirius a good tongue lashing the next time I see him."

Hermione turned with a tear rolling out of her eye "Thank you Minerva we appreciate it."

Harry and Luna could barely hold in their laughter. Minerva walked away shaking her head and cussing at Sirius. Harry conjured a mini academy award statue and handed it to Hermione.

"You two were brilliant what a better prank to play than prank your self and blame it on someone else. Sirius won't know what hit him." Harry said with a laugh.

Draco Malfoy came into the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table at first he didn't realize who was sitting at the Ravenclaw table when he did notice he stood up quickly "POTTER, I owe you. I know it is you that is publishing the Veracity Chronicles. It was you that got my father thrown in Prison."

Harry gave a cheeky grin "Me? How did you come to that conclusion? I have been hiding for the last three years trying not to die."

Hermione broke in "We only wish we had the information that paper has. They must have people located everywhere. They have very accurate reporting and I can only wish for the kind of information they get."

Harry laughed "So if you think I publish that paper you got it all wrong. Sorry to disappoint you."

Luna looked puzzled "Draco, if I read the trial transcripts correctly, it was your fathers own words, under truth serum, that got him thrown in prison. The Veracity doesn't have the authority to put people in Prison."

Hermione looked at Luna "You know I remember reading in that transcript where Draco's father raped over 50 little boys and girls. I remember this one strange incident where Lucius talked about raping a little blond haired boy whose thing-a-ma-bob was so tiny he thought it was a girl. What was that little boys name?"

Luna squealed "I know it started with a "D. It was some sorta of D name.

Hermione jumped up and put her hands over her mouth "Oh, Draco I am so sorry I mentioned that. I didn't mean to bring up such dreadful and small memories for you. Perhaps Pansy could give you a little hug to make it all better."

By this time more than half the Great hall had heard the conversation and they were rolling in laughter. Hermione stood there with a smug look watching mount Draco simmering to a boil. Draco did not disappoint and quickly pulled his wand and fired a stunner at Hermione. The spell automatically returned to Draco and slammed him into the wall.

When the hall became deathly quiet Hermione smugly stated "Ahh ladies little boys and premature ejaculation is certainly a problem in our time but remember with Draco it's just a little problem." Every one in the hall began to laugh and even half of the Slytherin table was laughing.

Hermione snuggled up to Harry and whispered in his ear "Thanks for covering my ass."

Harry just laughed "Oh I had the easy part you and Luna were bloody brilliant."

The rest of the feast was uneventful but on the way out of the hall Hermione and Luna were set upon by various girls from the house's congratulating them on the evening's entertainment. They had a hard time making it out of the great hall doors.

Flitwick leaned over to Minerva "I wonder how long it will take Mrs. Malfoy to lodge a complaint?"

Minerva thought for a moment "I will place a galleon on 10:00 AM, give or take 30 minutes."

Flitwick smiled "My money is on 9:00 am give or take 30 minutes. So it's a bet. May I be allowed to watch this time?"

Minerva laughed "I suppose it would be only fair to let the assistant headmaster in on the fun."

**Chapter Seven**

True to form Narcissa Malfoy strolled into the great hall at 8:00 AM during breakfast. She marched right to the head table and stood before the headmistress.

"Is there something I can do for you Mrs. Malfoy?" Minerva asked calmly.

Narcissa barely contained her rage "I want to know why Mr. Potter was allowed to attack my son?"

Minerva stood up and clapped her hands "Can I have everyone's attention. Who cast the only spell during dinner last night?"

A resounding 'Draco Malfoy' was heard in reply. Minerva looked at Narcissa "I don't know where you got your information but as you can see it was your son who cast a spell and not Mr. Potter."

Narcissa yelled this time "Hermione Potter was arguing with Draco. Spells do not rebound on the casters like that. She must have done something."

Minerva clapped her hands "Again, did anyone see Hermione cast a spell last night at Dinner?"

The hall answered "No, she didn't even have her wand out a few yelled back."

Minerva turned back to Narcissa "I will be glad to lodge a complaint with the Board of Govenors but based on the evidence I would have to recommend to them that Draco be expelled for attacking another student."

Narcissa huffed "Never mind I will get no justice here." She walked off the stage and stopped where Harry, Hermione, and Luna were sitting. "Potter your time is fast approaching."

All three Potters turned as one "Ma'am." Harry looked at his watch "I still have twenty minutes before my class starts. I have plenty of time."

Narcissa stomped her foot "Don't be so dense. I meant you will get yours soon enough."

Luna jumped up and acted mad "Ma'am are you trying to proposition my husband in the great hall in front of all these children?"

Hermione slapped her napkin down on the table and stood as well "Of all the nerve, I had heard that you were desperate for money but this is low by anyone's standards. Is the street corner not paying well these days?"

Narcissa face turned very red and she pulled out her wand and cast a spell at Hermione.

There were three cracks heard that morning two behind the Potters and one in front of them. All spells instantaneously rebounded on their casters. Draco's looked to be a Dark curse as did Mrs. Malfoy's.

Harry finished standing up "As Lord Potter I demand that the Aurors be called and that Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy be arrested for attempted murder of House Potter."

Minerva nodded and then directed Madam Pomfrey to help the victims. Upon checking they found that Pansy Parkinson had attempted to cast a dark spell that was rebounded back at her as well."

Harry stood up again "Head Mistress as Lord Potter it appears that this was a concerted attack to end the line of house Potter by house Malfoy and house Parkinson. I hereby request that the head of the DMLE, the Minister, and Lord Parkinson be brought to the scene of the crime. I request that all parties present submit pensive memories for submission as evidence.

Minerva had the prefects gather the memories as the students left the great hall. Within thirty minutes the Head of the DMLE Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minister Bones arrived. Ten minutes later Lord Parkinson arrived.

Minerva stated the events to all parties as they happened and when she finished Harry stood up "Minister Bones it is my belief that House Parkinson and House Malfoy colluded to end house Potter. It is my belief that Lord Parkinson knew and approved of this attack on the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I demand that Lord Parkinson submit to truth serum to verify his involvement and if found true, I claim blood feud and right of conquest and ownership of all assets of House Parkinson and House Malfoy due to the dishonorable way Lord Parkinson attacked my house."

Minister Bones looked at Lord Parkinson "In the charters of the Ancient houses it is their right to claim for this because you failed to publicly announce your actions against Lord Potter. If you fail to submit and based on the attack from this morning by a member of your house and house Malfoy you will lose all titles, Wizengmont seats, and all property. If you submit and you are found guilty of the claim of a feud with House Potter without announcing it, you will lose everything. What say you Lord Parkinson?"

Lord Parkinson's face turned red with anger and he didn't say anything. Harry leaned across to look at him "Parkinson I already know that you and Mrs. Malfoy planned out this little charade this morning. I am sure you are familiar with Lord Black. As of an hour ago he called in all of your debts as did house Potter. Your vaults are being emptied as we speak and your business is being sold to cover your debts.

You do not have enough cash on hand to pay these debts and your estate, by this evening, will be placed on the market. What ever happens today between us, you are ruined." Harry stood up with his hands behind his back and a satisfied grin on his face. Lord Parkinson realized he was trapped and he was going to be left with nothing.

He calmly stood up and looked at Harry "You are nothing but an arrogant brat."

Harry chuckled at this before responding "An arrogant brat that owns your ass as of this morning. You would do well to remember who your betters are Lord Putz!"

Parkinson face turns three shades of red and Harry waited until he had his wand drawn before he quickly moved his hand and the former Lord Parkinson lost his head and it fell to the table. Lord Parkinson's eyes and mouth were opened in surprise.

Amelia and Kingsley looked at his shocked face that now lay before them. Harry quickly asked "Is there any question that Lord Parkinson attempted to pull his wand on me and tried to curse me?"

The female Auror quickly stated "No, I saw him draw his wand and you didn't even have yours out when his head came off his shoulders. You only defended yourself." She stated in awe.

Minister Bones asked "You deliberately provoked him didn't you?"

Harry grinned "I merely pointed out what I and Lord Black were doing to him, the Lord Putz was a slip of the tongue, I swear."

Minister Bones sat in thought for a moment before looking at Kingsley "I have no problem with the way Lord Potter acted this morning and I believe he acted in self defense."

Kingsley grinned "That is exactly what I saw too and what my report will say."

Harry moved the former Lord Parkinson's head to a box he had conjured "I will need this as spoils of war… so to speak."

"It is yours by right of conquest." Tonks stated. She watched closely as the lid was closed before asking "What do you intend to do with it?"

Harry sat down and looked solemnly at the Minister and then to Tonks "I will have a picture taken of it and then I will send the picture and my memories of this event to the Veracity for publishing in tomorrows paper. Then I will send it to Tom Riddle."

Harry turned back to the Minister "Do either of you know Lord Parkinson's wife or the status of Pansy?"

Tonks spoke first "Pansy is in intensive care at St. Mungo's. Whatever spell she cast was very bad and she is not expected to live until the end of the week."

Kingsley then spoke "I knew Mrs. Parkinson in school and in the last few years. She believes in the blood supremacist theory."

Harry stood up with his arms behind his back and went to the window "Dobby." He called out.

Dobby appeared and Harry spoke before Dobby could ask "Please retrieve my new property Lady Parkinson and bring her here." Dobby popped from view and brought a very unhappy Lady Parkinson in the room.

Harry still stared out the window "Lady Parkinson you should look in the box on the table before you say anything." Lady Parkinson looked mad but did as she was asked. Harry heard a muffled gasp come from her seconds later.

Lady Parkinson asked in a cold voice "My daughter is almost dead and my husband is dead. Why is my house being attacked?"

The Minister didn't hesitate to answer "Because your house colluded with house Malfoy to end the Potter line. Lord Potter declared blood feud with House Parkinson and your former husband drew his wand on Lord Potter. Lord Potter won and claimed all property of houses Parkinson and Malfoy."

Lady Parkinson turned quickly and attempted to draw her wand on Harry. Before she could get her wand on Harry it flew into his hands. Harry gave her an angry look and then with malice broke her wand. "That will be the last time a Parkinson draws a wand on a Potter."

Harry walked closer to her and flicked his fingers and all of her close disappeared. A small sign hung from her neck 'Will trade sex for money – 5 schillings! Blood supremacist Bitch – ½ off for half-bloods, mudbloods or squibs.'

Harry handed her a knife "You will either stand in knockturn alley like this unable to say no to any offer or you can kill yourself… that is your choices." Harry stated coldly. Lady Parkinson with a tear in her eye walked to the corner and slit her wrists.

Harry sat back down as Tonks stated with concern "Harry…that was very cold and harsh. I…how could you do that?"

Harry with no emotion "As soon as the adults learn to protect me and other children like they are suppose to, then a child such as myself won't have to do it for them. I have learned one lesson very well. I will not coddle criminals. If she had the upper hand I would have been tortured and everyone I cared about would have been killed in front of me before I was killed."

"I am sixteen years old and I am expected to clean up this mess with very little help. Do not question my methods unless you have the weight I carry on my shoulders. If I had ever been given a choice I would rather be chasing girls and acting like a sixteen year old, but I never was given that choice." Harry finished with regret in his voice.

Tonks wiped a tear from her eye "I am sorry you feel… that it is that way for you."

The Minister wiped her eyes "I can't fix yesterday, but I can fix tomorrow."

Harry rubbed his hands across his face "I still have one more thing that needs clarified by Mr. Shacklebolt and Mrs. Tonks. Minister Bones what is the Ministry Policy on Ministry Personnel belong to outside organizations where they have to swear an oath to them?" Harry asked.

Minister Bones answered "It is not allowed and it is twice as important for DMLE personnel at some point there is bound to be a conflict of interest."

Harry stated without menace "I know both of you belong to the order of the Phoenix, and that organization is headed by Albus Dumbledore. Albus has questionable methods of getting things done. Within in the next week I will introduce legislation that will make it illegal to be a part of any organization that makes you swear an oath to their cause."

Harry sat down "I believe both of you are good people but the reality of this situation is that it will apply to those that are death eaters and to those that are in the order of the Phoenix. I want to give you time and warning to choose and get your people to make their choices. I am taking a risk by telling you this because I believe you are worth that risk."

Between House Potter and House Black and the lesser houses we control we have 40% of the Wizengmont votes. We have enough votes to get this legislation through and I just picked up four more seats today. Pardon the pun but I am making heads roll to defeat Voldemort. What has Albus accomplished towards that goal other than helping the Dark Lord by manipulating my life?"

Tonks turned her head to Kingsley "This is not a hard decision for me. I have been questioning what Albus is up to for a couple of years now. I will be resigning from the order of the Phoenix."

Minister Bones spoke up "I can't tell you everything Kingsley but Lord Potter has my full faith and support and he is nicely asking for yours."

Kingsley asked Harry "Did you really make their own spells deflect back to the Malfoy's and the Parkinson Girl?"

Harry gave a slight smile "I cannot confirm or deny this because I don't exist, this never happened, and I was never here." Kingsley and Tonks mouth flopped open. They knew exactly what that phrase meant. If any Auror heard that it meant back off as the unspeakables were involved.

Tonks smacked her face "So that is where you were at for three years."

Kingsley chuckled and then began to laugh "I heard a rumor last year about a trio that took on twelve of the most powerful unspeakables and defeated them in less than three minutes, I don't suppose you, Mrs. Potter or the other Mrs. Potter would know anything about that?"

Harry gave a smug grin "You know how the rumors work, they are outlandish in their assertions. Did you hear the one about a trio that defeated fifteen of them in less than 30 seconds? The rumor has it that the trio never cast a spell and all of the unspeakables spells reflect back at them."

Kingsley looked at the head on the table "Wandless and wordless spells seem like real magic to me. Regardless, Lord Potter I am throwing my lot and support in with you. I will official resign from the order of the Phoenix today."

Harry looked up at him "Thank you Kingsley I will not fail you."

**Voldemort Manor – Little Haggleton**

"Would anyone like to tell me how a sixteen year old boy is dismantling my organization?" Voldemort asked his new inner circle.

Alex Yaxley answered "My lord I don't believe he is. All of the reports I receive from our imprisoned comrade's children state that Potter is seen failing to cast many of the simple spells in class. It takes him longer than most other kids. The Mudblood who is now his wife was not even smart enough to know that Draco was going to cast a spell. She did not even draw her wand."

Lord Voldemort looked at him "Yet, Draco was the one that was stunned and sent to the hospital. How is that explained?"

"That is just it my Lord it doesn't make sense. Potter's other wife, the pureblood, they say she skips around the school and is as Looney as ever. All three have problems casting the simplest spells in their classes."

"Yet when three people tried to attack them simultaneously, the Potters were left untouched and Narcissa, Draco, and Pansy Parkinson were hit by there own spells."

Yaxely answered again "The Potters never lifted a wand or cast a spell. It is my belief that they have someone that is protecting them."

"But it was Potter that forced the ancient house rule on Parkinson's deception and forced him to attack Potter. When the meeting ends, Potter is untouched and Parkinson has no head." Lord Voldemort stated.

"My Lord I have it from my Goblin sources that before the meeting Lord Potter and Lord Black called in Parkinson's debt. When they finished the day his vaults were empty, his business sold, and his house confiscated. Parkinson was ruined even before he went to that meeting. Lord Potter was born and raised a muggle and has no formal training on how to act as an Ancient house Lord, someone is advising him of what to do." Yaxely stated.

"My Lord our problems started three years back when the Veracity Chronicles began publishing. The have highly accurate information and it is reliable. People trust what they print. It led to the rest of your old inner circle being imprisoned and their fortunes frozen from our use. If that had not happened you would have more financial support. I believe whoever is operating that paper or having it distributed is our primary enemy. Their intelligence sources are vast."

Voldemort asked "Where is Dumbledore in all of this?"

Allen Jones answered "My son states that after his removal as headmaster he was allowed to stay at Hogwarts but he is hardly ever seen. He sees him reading different books but he talks to no one."

Voldemort stated "That does not sound like the Albus Dumbledore I know or remember. See if your son can find out what he is researching."

"Yaxely, The veracity was the first one to bring Dumbledore into the public eye and published articles that eventually got him fired as the Chief Warlock and the Supreme Mugwump. They later published articles that got him fired as the Headmaster. What if all that was a cover so he could stay in the background, unnoticed and forgotten, while he publishes Veracity chronicles?" Voldemort suggested. "Having someone's spell reflected back on them is certainly something he could accomplish." Voldemort finished.

Voldemort after some thought "I want us to focus on finding information on Albus Dumbledore and our secondary target is getting back into the Ministry and what they are doing. Potter is of no concern to us right now."

Voldemort yelled "Rockwood where is that damned house elf of yours I would like some tea."

An elf responded from behind Voldemort's chair "I will get it master, I will be right back."

**HOGWARTS -**

The next day Albus had a knock on his door. Harry Potter stepped in and removed his Invisibility cloak after he entered "Good day Mr. Potter I am not supposed to interact with students."

"Sounding kind of isolated there Albus, it is not much fun when it's done to you is it." Harry stated.

"Is that what this is all about Harry, your punishing me?" Albus asked.

Harry laughed while using his boyish charm "Albus I am your protector and without me there are plenty of people that want to hurt you. Why I dare say that if Luna had her way you would have been strapped to a stairwell and beaten with a belt buckle. She said it was all for the greater good."

Harry placed a simple smile on his face "No I am letting certain people think that the Potter's are bumbling idiots and then because so much is happening and you have lots of time on your hands, they focus on you. You become the bait and my weapon." Harry stated

"I get to sit in the background and manipulate the controls, sound like anyone you know?" Harry said with a stern face.

Harry continued "For the next month I want you to spend a few more hours in the library and research nothing of great importance. Do not research anything on soul magic or horcuxes." Harry stopped and looked at Albus's eyes "Oh, thanks I will have a team of Goblins go to the Gaunt house and retrieve the last Horcrux so I can destroy it." Harry paused and then stated "It is another of the deathly hallows as well, that is good to know."

Albus looked in wonder "Harry you have certainly changed."

Harry responded "Yes Albus I have. You may keep the death stick as I have already defeated you and it is probable, by right, mine. Since you have it, then Voldemort cannot get to it."

Albus looked very forlorn but changed topics but was not surprised anymore by how well informed Harry had become. He was curious as to how Harry had become so out of his control. "How did it come to this between you and I. Three years ago you had just begun your magical training. How could you have grown so much in three years?"

Harry looked at him in shock "I learned that I had been betrayed. Do you know by the time I was six I actually prayed for death. I wanted to see my parents so bad I wanted to die? Then I was excited when I received my letter for Hogwart's I was so happy to be taken away from my miserable existence.

Harry walked up to the headmaster and faced him "That is how you planned it though isn't it Albus. That is the response you wanted…me to be a good little boy and worship the great and mighty Albus Dumbledore. The trouble was Albus did not care about me, only for what he wanted me to do for him to make him look greater."

Harry stood by the window in thought "Do you know how it feels to be twelve years old and to be mocked and jeered your whole childhood and then to be saved from that hellish life, to have new hopes and dreams, to finally have real friends? Then to learn your savior has violated and betrayed you and to have all hope melt before your very eyes."

Harry turned to him "There is only so many times a person can take that kind of emotional abuse before they turn into Tom Riddle. You don't know how close I came to becoming that. When you see Mrs. Hermione and Luna Potter the next time you should bow before them Albus, you should bow because they are the only thing that saved this world from me turning out like Tom Riddle, only much worse."

Harry moved into the room and closer to Albus "You foolishly tried to take from me the only thing that saved you. Look at me Albus." Harry stated harshly "If I had left the next day without Hermione and Luna I would now be worse than Tom Riddle was and nobody could have stopped me. That Albus was the result of your greater good."

Albus was shocked at this revelation but did not want to be reminded of his failures so he changed the subject "It seems the order of the Phoenix has been disbanded. What is going on with Voldemort?"

Harry gave Albus a cold hard look "How many times did I ask, did I want to know what was happening, and why things were happening to me." Harry's voice got hard "How many fucking times? I got no reply and then you tried to separate Hermione from me and what was your fucking answer when I asked?"

Harry stopped just before the door "Welcome to the Greater good Albus. The only purpose you serve is to distract the enemy so that I can accomplish getting rid of Tom. Once that is done I am going to have you removed from Britain. Since you have no remorse for what you have done, if I ever hear about you after that, I will come to kill you. That is my promise."

**Chapter Eight**

After Harry left Albus's quarters he wandered the halls and eventually came to the lake and sat down by a tree. He had been deeply troubled by what he had been thinking right after Albus had been revealed as his betrayer. He had never told anyone those thoughts, not even Hermione or Luna knew these things.

It was another thirty minutes later that a very worried Luna and Hermione found him. Luna sat down first "You look very troubled husband." Harry almost laughed but snorted instead.

"I hate talking to Albus fecking Dumbledore. He always brings bad memories for me." Harry said as he threw a rock.

Luna and Hermione both snuggled up to him before Hermione looked at him "Oh, crap you are very troubled. Usually when we snuggle with you, you come out of any funk you are in." Hermione sighed "You know I will not stop until we do the girl thing and talk…right?"

Harry did let a laugh out as he put his hands on both of their thighs "Yes, Hermione I am ready to talk as well." Harry smiled "You realize that snuggling with both of you is better than any cheering potion I could ever receive. You give me strength… and most importantly hope."

Harry stayed stoic for a few minutes "I hope what I will tell you will not make you feel badly about me or that thinking that way had betrayed you. So please listen and let me finish before you give me your thoughts." He looked at both of them to see their emotions.

The day we left Hogwarts I had a different plan than what we talked about. I had planned on taking as much money as I could and finding a way to ditch you and then run away."

Hermione gasped "What? Harry?"

Luna broke in "Mione stop! Let Harry finish this is important."

Harry took a deep breath "I had been betrayed in my life more times than I can count. The Dursley's almost daily and then when I received my letter to Hogwarts I saw a chance and with it a new hope and a new possibility of a dream and emotionally I desperately needed that hope." Harry began to cry "Before Hogwarts I had prayed many times for god to end my life so I could be with someone that cared about me." Harry wiped his eyes and was taking deep breaths of air.

"When I saw Albus obliviate us…something broke inside of me and emotionally I quit. I cut-off everything so I had to feel nothing, especially hurt and pain from betrayal. My new world was smashed and the past was melding with that betrayal. I don't remember what I was thinking exactly but I just wanted to get away from everything and everyone because I could trust no one."

My plan was going perfectly, I had money in my pocket and I even figured how to get more if I needed it because I had millions of it. But then something happened that shook me to the core. Two little twelve year old girls risked everything and took a chance on me to become my wife and concubine and they signed a magical contract that couldn't be broken."

When we got to your house Hermione, when you took me to the study, I had intended to leave… to get away but you would not let me you held on to me and I saw in your eyes you were not ashamed of me, you were mostly mad and sad for me. That shook me to the core. I had never had someone to care about me so much.

I got sick that day twice once in your mom and dads kitchen and then again when I saw the passion in your eyes and the set of your jaw when you revealed that no matter what you would never betray me. I got sick because I felt so guilty for almost abandoning two people that were devoted to me. I cried in my house bathroom because my prayers were answered and I had almost thrown it away.

I am deeply sorry that I ever thought of betraying either of you and I promise that I will never make you regret choosing me. I will always do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Luna reached up and pulled his face closer to her "I have never regretted a day with you Harry. My happiest memory came less than two weeks ago when you told everyone that I was your wife and not your concubine and that made me happy. Of course the other night when you gave me three orgasms in the shower was right up there too."

Harry laughed and then leaned down and kissed her "Don't you ever change Looney I love you just the way you are."

Hermione sniffed "I never realize how close we came to losing you. I never regretted a day with you Harry. My greatest memory is the images you used of our children to taunt Voldemort. You probable didn't realize this but the little girl you wished we would share had buck teeth and bushy hair the things that made me feel so ugly. You wanted them on our child which showed me what made me beautiful to you was in here." Hermione pointed to her heart."

"I know you will always love me. That is why I am so devoted to you Harry and why Luna is too." Hermione chuckled "That and the great sex I have with the two of you."

Harry stood up laughing and looking at them "Ok we have done the emotional girlie thing and now it is time to do the guy thing."

Luna smiled "We can fornicate now?"

Harry smiled as he stood in front of them "No fornicating is way too formal and civilized for what I had in mind for my two harem girls." Harry snapped his fingers and Hermione and Luna's Collars appeared on their necks and their clothes underneath their robes disappeared. Hermione and Luna both had smiles on their faces.

Harry thought for a moment "I think the word dejour for the week will be boffing."

Luna giggled "Boffing master. Shall we boff now or later?" Luna said out loud.

Hermione said "No I think we should boff the night away."

They began walking back to their quarters as Luna and Hermione continued to use boff in different contexts. Harry had a smile on his face as he listened to their creative uses for the word.

Two days later they received the news that Sirius had been killed by Alex Yaxley. Harry, Hermione, and Luna were devastated by the news and the three immediately flooed to Potter manor to break the news to Dan and Emma.

All of them sat down and cried. The floo flared and it was Amelia Bones asking to come through. Harry gave permission and Amelia brought Tonks with her as well.

"Harry I am so sorry for your loss and I know you will want to know what happened. Alex Yaxley is a senior Auror and he is claiming that Sirius attacked him and claimed that he was a death eater. His report states that he gave Sirius every opportunity to not fight but in the end he had to defend himself and Sirius was killed by a blasting hex that threw him into a tree."

Tonks spoke up with tears in her eyes "Kingsley cannot prove or disprove Yaxley's claims. There were no witnesses and Sirius's wand was found broken so they can't find out what spells he cast. We only have Yaxley's word as to what happened."

Harry stood up and paced on the floor "How much support does Yaxley have in the Ministry?"

Before anyone could answer Hermione stormed over to Harry and kicked him hard in the butt. Harry promptly turned and looked at her in shock as Luna stood beside her "What the Bloody Hell was that for?" Harry asked.

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "You are Harry feckin Potter, you are not Albus Potter. You know for a fact that Yaxley is a death eater and in Voldemort's inner circle. Get off your ass and go do!"

Luna stood firm "You have two days to correct this or we will not sleep in your bed for a month."

Harry went to his desk giving both of them an evil glare where he wrote a quick note. He came back to Luna and Hermione "Luna I want a special edition for tomorrow detailing Yaxley's involvement with the death eaters. Luna started out the door and then Harry looked at Hermione "What are you doing here? Go help her write the article, now!" Harry looked sternly and Hermione looked shocked by his reaction. Harry yelled "And don't come back until the articles done!"

Harry asked still irritated "Where is Yaxley and where will he be at 9:00 AM tomorrow morning?"

Tonks looked surprised and awed "He is at Auror headquarters and he will be coming in at 8:00 AM tomorrow."

"Amelia is there any way you can insure that he is there with all the Aurors present at 9:00 AM?"

Amelia looked dubious "What are you planning to do Harry?"

Harry grinned "I am going to expose him, then I am going to humiliate him, then I will kill him. He assassinated Sirius because of his involvement with destroying Parkinson. I know this for fact. I can get you a copy of the transcript of his conversation if you like. I prefer it is not made public as it could reveal the source."

Harry in anger "Sirius knew about this and he was warned, now how in the hell did he get compromised is the question?"

Amelia looked puzzled "How in the hell do you get such good information? Do you plan on telling me at some point?"

Harry turned to her with a smile "I will tell you as soon as Voldemort is dead. You will laugh your head off when you find out."

At 8:45 the next morning Harry entered the Ministry. He was still angry with Hermione and Luna from the night before and he let that fuel his aggression. He had a nasty surprise for Yaxley and he was pretty sure that Yaxely would jump at the bait. Just as Harry liked it they would underestimate him until it was too late.

He made his way to the elevator and took from his pocket the daily edition of the Veracity. Everyone else would receive their copies starting at 9:00 AM. His was the advance copy. It had a nice three page layout of Yaxley's activities and his crimes.

The article alone would get Yaxley hauled before the Minister and then the Wizengmont, so life for Alex Yaxley was going to be bitter no matter what happened with Harry this morning. Harry, knowing his opponent was already destroyed, this knowledge soothed and calmed his aggression. As his former dueling instructor said often there is nothing like the feel of a cool blade running across your enemy's throat. Always be that blade both mentally and emotionally.

Harry entered the Auror office and went directly to Kingsley's office. He left the door open and began a five minute rant about people in the Auror's office being death eaters. From the beginning Yaxley had listened with great interest. What finally made him rise in indignation was Lord Potter's assertion "If Sirius said Yaxley is a death eater, then Yaxley is a death eater. Sirius spent years in Azkabahn and I am positive that his death eater buddies talked.

Yaxley came into the office "That is tall words from a little boy." Harry jumped back and covered his face with his hands. This action only fueled Yaxley's belief that Harry was scared. Yaxley moved closer "If you are going to use grown up words then you better be able to back them up. Your Lordship means nothing in the dueling arena."

Harry was backing up into the corner but when his back hit the wall he knew that he had shown he was scared and Yaxley could almost anticipate Potter's next reaction. He would over compensate with false Bravado. Yaxley would have his duel and a clean death within minutes. Harry face came up and he charged towards Yaxley "I believe you are a death eater and I demand that you be taken before the Wizengmont."

Yaxley thought to himself all too easy "Lord Potter I call blood feud between your house and mine and demand a duel to settle this. Kingsley Shacklebolt as head of the DMLE you have witnessed Lord Potter's false accusations without proof."

Harry looked like he visible paled and Yaxley could not resist the small jibe to further unsettle his nerves "See Potter that is why little boy's should not play a man's game."

Kingsley shook his head in disgust "Harry do you have any evidence to back up this claim?" Harry pulled today's Veracity article out of his pocket.

"I picked up today's edition on the way here. All of his activities are laid out." Harry stated.

Kingsley flopped in his seat "Lord Potter I am afraid that this paper is not admissible in court and does not justify your accusations. Unless Yaxley is willing to forgive this I am afraid you will have to duel him."

Yaxley looked smug "I am afraid I am not a forgiving man. He has embarrassed me in front of my co-workers and I want all of them to witness this. We can use the combat room up stairs."

Kingsley got up and yelled to the office "Everyone to the Combat room now. We have a duel in five minutes." Every one left the office and made their way up stairs. When Harry arrived he came in and removed his robes and his shirt. Yaxley saw how fit and toned Harry looked.

Kingsley stood in between the combatants and announced the feud between the houses and the challenge to the duel. He was about to wave his hand to start when Harry stopped him. Yaxley looked almost happy "What Lord Potter, are you going to plead for your life now?"

Yaxley looked over and into the eyes of not a scared child but into the steely eyed gaze of a predator. The look sent chills down his spine. Harry gave a malicious grin "Not at all Mr. Deatheater. I know you plotted to kill Sirius three nights ago. The room you discussed it in was bugged by the publisher of Veracity. I also know for a fact you are part of Voldemort's new inner circle."

Harry kept his eyes on Yaxley "Kingsley I can determine the method of the duel since I have been challenged, is that correct?"

Kingsley sighed "That is correct Lord Potter."

Harry smiled "Kingsley collect all the wands in this room and hold them, even the combatants."

Yaxley looked uncomfortable "We can't duel without wands." He stated.

Harry stated "Read the rules Mr. Death eater dueling can be with wands, weapons or hand to hand and as the challengee it is my choice." Kingsley by that time had collected the wands. Harry called out "Kingsley please cast an accio wands spell on the room and then lock the door."

Another ten wands flew towards Kingsley. Harry laughed "Would Aurors Kiefer, Jones, and Needleham please join Yaxley on stage. The three men slowly made there way forward. They stood next to Yaxley with questioning looks.

Harry looked at all four "We are here to duel because you are the Aurors within the Ministry that belong to the deatheaters. The method of today's fight will be Hand-to-hand, weapons, and magic is allowed but absolutely no wands."

Kingsley motioned for the duel to begin and Yaxley started to laugh as all four deatheaters pulled daggers from their boots. "Potter you are a dead fool." The four death eaters started towards him.

Harry had a shocked look on his face and stated "Oops."

Harry quickly waved his hand and the death eater to the left of Yaxley found his arm missing and in Harry's hand. This made all four stop in their tracks. Harry pulled the sleeve up and found a dark mark tattooed to its' forearm. Harry yelled in excitement "Hey I found one with a mark on it. Hermione and Luna stated that they would give me a pound for everyone I found."

Yaxley's eyes opened in surprise "Hey you said no magic."

Kingsley laughed as did the rest of the Auror's "No, he said no wands were to be used in the duel."

Yaxley screamed "But all the kids say you are practically a squib."

Harry pointed his index finger and swirled it as the deatheater who had lost his arm, his head fell neatly to the floor. "I would say that is not very good information, at least not accurate." Harry laughed "It is much harder to use a wand after you learn to do magic wandlessly."

Yaxley's reply was "Oh shit."

The Deatheater next to Yaxley fell to his knees "I am pleading for mercy. I don't want to die."

Harry swirled his finger and the kneeling man's arm came off and Harry exposed a forearm with another dark mark on it. "That is two pounds I have earned today."

Harry carelessly threw the arm down on the floor "Did you give the muggle family any mercy when you killed and raped them to get that mark?" The man merely bowed his head to await his fate. Harry swirled his finger and the man's head rolled to the floor.

Yaxley and the other man looked at each other before reaching in there robes for their emergency port key. When they activated them… nothing happened.

Harry grinned "I placed an anti port key ward up as soon as we came in this room. You will not be taking the cowardly way out Yaxley." Harry swirled his finger and the other deatheater's arm came to him and Harry exposed it with a dark mark in it. Harry just looked at him and ended his life quickly.

Harry cleared the arena of the three dead death eaters. He walked slowly towards Yaxley "Lets finish this like men and do this hand-to-hand." Yaxley looked at his dagger then he looked at the three already dead and then threw the dagger away. He figured he could try and get it later. He did until Harry moved it across the barrier line.

Harry walked closer with his hands behind his back "I will give you the first shot."

Yaxley didn't hesitate and threw the first punch for the next minute Harry ducked, leaned, rolled, and stepped to avoid Yaxley making contact with him. By the end of the minute Yaxley was beginning to tire.

Harry waited until Yaxley paused before he began his attack "My turn asshole."

Yaxley never got to throw another punch. For the next five minutes Harry dissected Yaxley and brutally punch, kicked, elbowed, and kneed him. Yaxley was a bloody mess and barely aware as Harry held him up by his neck.

Yaxley gasped out "Everyone sorely underestimates you Potter, even Voldemort."

Harry grinned "That is exactly how I like it. Now how did you kill Sirius?"

Yaxley smiled "I ak'ed him in the back…it is what will eventually happen to you."

Harry punched Yaxley in the throat and crushed his windpipe. He dropped Yaxley and he fell like a stone. "That may be how I die but it won't be by you." Harry kicked his wind pipe again and Yaxley could no longer gasp for air."

Harry dropped the dueling shield and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Ministry ID. "I am an unspeakable and you have a choice you may give a vow to never talk of what you saw here today or you maybe obliviated."

Several gasps and murmers were heard around the room but in the end all the aurors chose to give Harry an oath.

**Chapter Nine **

Harry came home at noon and Hermione and Luna watched him go up stairs without saying a word to them. Hermione was very worried and a tear rolled from her eye. "I pushed him too hard didn't I. He was abused and I abused him too. Hermione fell to the floor and began to cry. "I know he feels I betrayed him too."

Luna hugged her to her chest "Love I don't think he feels that way. He is angry about losing Sirius I believe. Sirius was technically the last attachment he had to his parents to him his parents are truly gone."

Luna sighed "Give him an hour and we will go to him together. I have a letter from Sirius for him that he needs to read. This will make him very, very unhappy and he will hate me far more than you." Luna was shaking too so Hermione held her close.

Harry was in the shower in deep thought. This morning had not given him the satisfaction or filled the hole that Sirius had in his life. He was mad that he only had three years with him, it was unfair. He wanted to talk to Hermione and Luna but felt somehow dirty from his fight. He did not feel worthy of touching or being held by them until he was scrubbed of all remenents of the death eaters from himself.

When he got back too his room where the bed was located Hermione and Luna were sitting on it and looking very contrite. He could tell from their reddened eyes they had been crying. "What is wrong?" he asked them.

Hermione stood up and looked very ashamed "Harry I am very sorry for hitting you. I am sure you felt betrayed by that and I know you are really upset with me. My only excuse is that when you asked questions instead of showing emotions I got really mad because it reminded me of how coldly Albus could rationalize things. I reacted instead of thinking."

Harry smiled "Reminded me of this stupid and very volatile best friend you use to have a couple of years back." Harry walked up to her and lifted her chin "Hermione I could never feel you betrayed me, ever. I knew why you did what you did but I was trying to emulate you and Luna by thinking things through before I made a rash decision."

Harry kissed her nose "I was a little bit miffed that you thought I was acting like Albus and that angered me a little."

Hermione blew out a breath she was holding "You ordered me out of your sight, if that was a little I never ever want to see you mad at me."

Harry stood Luna up "I am not mad at you either." Harry hugged her and Luna held it. Harry leaned her back and looked at her. "Is there something else?" Luna did not reply but held an envelope up for him. He looked at it as Luna looked down at her feet.

Harry opened it to find a letter from Sirius

_Dear Harry,_

_First what ever happened is not Luna's fault, she could not stop what was to happen. As she spent six months trying any variable she could to save me. Harry do not be MAD AT HER. Luna did what no one else has done for you or for me. She did not decide for me what I should do. She told me of many of the variables and their results and let me choose my manner of death. That was a great gift she gave me._

_I want you to sit down and think about all of your choices in your life and then imagine changing one tiny thing and what would happen from that change. Then do it one hundred times and that is the burden Luna carries with her every day. She has learned to tune out many things but how the girl is not insane is beyond me. She told me a few months back that her sanity is because of you two and your ability to distract her. She feels that having sex with you and Hermione is the best distraction ever, although she is just a horny little devil._

_Luna and I worked on this for six months and my death was inevitable. There was just no way around it. It broke Luna's heart that she couldn't find a way. What made me cry is she couldn't find a way to save you the pain of losing me. That girl is a treasure. If I had a daughter I would want her to be just like Luna or Hermione._

_The reason I chose this variable of death is that it helped you and it was the least painful of the other choices. It helped you to remove the deatheaters from the DMLE. I can only imagine what was going through Yaxley's mind as you defeated him. Believe it or not that brought me a lot of comfort before my death._

_I have left my entire estate and my title of Lord Black to you. You will need the voting block to straighten out the ministry and I could trust no one else. I also adopted Luna as my daughter and she became Duchess Luna Lovegoode-Black which means under Wizard customs and traditions you may now have both of your loves as legal wives. That is something Luna desperately wanted. Odd agreed but one male child must carry the Lovegoode name._

_Since you are the new Lord Black or will be soon, I want you to do something for my other family. First disinherit Narcissa and Bellatrix from the family of Black. Second, re-instate Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black family._

_Harry I love you like the son I never was allowed to have. I know that James and Lily are so very proud of the man you have already become. I Love Luna and Hermione like they were my own daughters and the last three years since you got me out of Prison I felt just like I did when James and I were kids growing up. _

_Get to Gringott's and have the will read don't wait and make sure you have many little Black heirs to prank Minnie._

_Love always,_

_Lord Sirius Black_

Harry was crying and laughing at the same time and then he handed Hermione the letter for her to read. Harry then knelt in front of Luna who was balling her eyes out. Harry just held her face and looked into her eyes he poured all the love and reassurance into the touch and the look he gave her. He slowly leaned forward and gave her the tenderest of kisses to let her know how important she was to him.

"Luna I know you did your best and I know that you loved him just like I did. You saved him from a very horrible death and gave him choices. I can't thank you enough for that or show you how much that means to me." Luna looked at him and smiled.

"I am the luckiest girl in the whole world because I found you and Hermione…"

Hermione began to squeal "Yes, Luna we can have a double wedding now… we can both be Harry's legal wives." Hermione leaned over and gave Luna and then Harry a kiss. "I am so relieved." Harry and Luna were leaning together with there heads touching as they both cleared their throats.

Hermione looked up at them "What?"

Harry gave a mock sniff "Since we technically had our first fight yesterday and your future husband's tender male ego… and bum were severely bruised and abused by said fiance's, it is incumbent upon said fiance' to make amends for their abuses."

Hermione smiled "Please say this involves a Looney type distraction?" Mione pleaded.

Luna cleared her throat "I believe that I should be addressed more properly as Duchess Looney, if you please." Luna said with a haughtiness. All three burst into laughter a few seconds later.

Hermione knelt besides Harry and whispered huskily into his ear "Perhaps, My Lord, your very chastised fiances' could better make amends if they knew the best way to stroke your ego."

Harry gave a slight smile at the corner of his lips and said in a very hurt filled voice "I don't think I can easily forget those kind of abuses so easily. But as it is my duty as your husband to inform you that as the male of the species, the center of my universe and my tender male ego is located just south of my belly button, in case you were interested."

Luna almost started to giggle as she leaned forward and began to nibble on Harry's other ear "Perhaps we could kiss your ego and make it feel much better, if my Lord would only allow us to try." Harry began to shiver and began to moan as Hermione and Luna were working on his neck.

**Chapter Ten**

The three went the next day to have a private will reading and Harry accepted the Lord ship of Black. The Black family ring accepted him as the new Lord Black easily. They were informed that in two days time the public will reading would be held and that they had already received many disputes for Harry to assume the Title as Lord Black.

To the Goblins there was no issue as Harry had signed the formal adoption paperwork to become Sirius's legal son and no other claim was higher than a legal son as a direct heir to the title. Ragnok informed Harry that they required a hearing as a small formality.

When the day came, the biggest conference room the Goblins had was filled by family, Lord Black hopefuls, and spectators. Ragnok stood up "Will all Black family members please stand up." Twenty people stood. "Please come up here and provide blood proof of your family tie." When that was done only fourteen people remained as family.

Ragnok then stated "Any protests or claims for the title of Lord Black please stand. Another thirty people stood up and eight of the fourteen family members raised their hands. "All of you that are not one of these eight please leave as you have no legitimate claim to the title of Lord Black over these family members." That cleared a considerable number of people from the conference room.

Ragnok spoke to Harry "Lord Potter since you are the biggest beneficiary you can choose who stays and who goes. Do you have any objection to the remaining people staying?"

Harry nodded "I do object and see no need for a public spectacle. This is family business and I want every one but these fourteen people to leave." The goblin guards began ushering the spectators out of the room. He saw Tonks and Andromeda being pushed out.

Harry ran over to them "These are Black family members, Tonks why didn't you come up earlier?"

Andromeda spoke up "I was disowned and the blood check would not show me as a Black."

Harry's face redden "I am very sorry I should have thought of that." Harry turned to Ragnok "I will allow Andromeda and Tonks to stay."

Ragnok answered "Very well Lord Potter. Please bring them over."

Andromeda held Harry's arm "Thank you Harry. Sirius always spoke well of you and I see now why." She kissed his cheek "Thanks for making the last years of his life happy ones."

Harry smiled "I loved Sirius. I will miss him."

As they sat down Harry looked around the table and he did not recognize any of the black family. One younger man looked somewhat familiar and looked a lot like a picture Harry had seen at Grimauld place on the black family tapestry. "You look a lot like a picture of Regulas Black. Are you related to him?"

The young man smiled "I am Artemis Black, Regulas's Son."

Andromeda looked shocked "We never knew Regulas had a son. Where is your Mother and who is she?"

Artemis looked sullen at the question "She was an American witch named Natalie Myers. She died two years ago. My Father kept me hidden to protect me. I have been on my own since she died."

Harry smiled at him "Please stay after this is over I would like to get to know you if that is ok."

Artemis smiled "I think I would like that. Thanks."

Ragnok broke in "I think to clarify things for everyone I will need Lord Potter to take an inheritance test so I can show everyone." Harry cut his palm and allowed the blood to drip on a special parchment. Soon writing appeared on Harry's lineage.

_Harrison James Potter-_

_Direct descendant and Son of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter._

_Direct Descendant and adopted son of Lord Sirius Black_

_Heir of the following houses:_

_Heir of House Potter_

_Heir of House Black_

_Descendant of Lord Gryffindor_

Ragnok passed the parchment around the table and as the last one reviewed it Ragnok stood "As you can see Harry is a direct descendant of the last Lord Black so these seven protests by lesser Black houses lines fail." Ragnok picked up a single parchment "This protest was the closet to success but as Regulas Black died before he could take the title of Lord Black and Sirius became Lord Black it fails to meet the legal requirements so legally Lord Potter is the legitimate Lord Black. Is there any questions?"

Artemis looked troubled by this announcement and that bothered Harry. He would find out later why. For now he had to deal with other family business "Ragnok do you have the paperwork completed that I asked for?" Harry asked.

Ragnok smiled "I do Lord Black." Ragnok pushed the documents over to Harry for his signature. Harry signed the first form "As of today Narcissa No-name is banished from House Black for crimes against the house and her association with Lord Voldemort. All dowery's and other monies given to House Malfoy are to be taken with interest and any legal penalties for Lucious Malfoy's breach of his marital contract."

Harry took the next form and signed it "Bellatrix Lestrange is Banished from House Black for Crimes against the House, bringing dishonor to the Black name, and for association with Lord Voldemort. All dowery's and other monies given to House Lestrange are to be taken with interest and any legal penalties for Rudolphus Lestrange's breach of his marital contract."

Ragnok grinned "The doweries given to House Malfoy and House Lestrange have already been transferred and all penalties taken. This left the Malfoy's considerable less money and the Lestrange vaults with nothing and they were closed.

Harry signed the next forms "The following houses owe debts to the Black Family and I am calling them in: Houses Greengrass, Avery, Nott, Goyle, Macallister, and Jones. All interest and penalties are to be collected as soon as possible. If any family cannot pay all Family assets and Heirlooms are to be sold. If this fails to satisfy the debts then the family's Wizengmont seats are to be turned over to the Black estate."

An elderly gentleman sitting across from Harry whistled "Lord Black these are very interesting choices for debt collection you have made. Their association's from the past indicates to me that you are unseating a certain Lord Voldemort's financial base. Am I to assume that the Black family is official a family of light?

Harry looked at him "Sir, I do not know your name."

"My apology Lord Black I am Baron Seamus Black from Ireland."

"Baron Black as of today any Family business that is Dark is to be sold and I official claim the Black family a family of the light. If you fail to become a family of light in six months I will banish you from the Black Family. If you require help or this was your only business then the Black family has other business you may run and I only ask a small net of the profits and will allow you to run them at no cost."

Many around the table were smiling "If you don't know me then please understand that Family is everything to me. No Black family member will ever go in need and will be supported by me. Family comes first. Your actions will be honorable or I will be the first to take you out. Are their any questions?"

Absolutely not Lord Black you have our support in this was the resounding response.

Harry signed the last document and pushed it to Andromeda. She read it and began to cry before she happily signed it. Harry smiled "I have official offered and Andromeda has accepted her rightful place back in the Black family. Ragnok please transfer the required dowery funds and the funds from the Lestrange dowery into an account for Andromeda Tonks-Black. Also set aside the appropriate Dowery vault for Nymphadora Tonks-Black should she decide to make an honest man of someone.

Tonks walked over and punched Harry in the arm and scowled "Nobody calls me my first name." Tonks leaned down and hugged him and kissed his cheek "Thanks cousin."

Harry smiled "Sirius made me call you that."

Harry turned to the rest of the family "Does anyone have any other questions?" Seeing none "Could I please have a private meeting with Andromeda, Tonks and Artemis?"

The rest of the family said their goodbyes and left the conference room.

Harry turned to Andromeda and Artemis "Andromeda…"

"It's Andi Harry when we are in private and thank you for doing this for me and Dora." Andi said.

Harry smiled "I did it for Sirius, it is what he wanted."

Harry looked at Artemis "I don't know your situation and I want to make sure you are taken care of …" Harry turned to Ragnok "What is the value of the Black Family holdings?"

Ragnok looked at a ledger "With the debts called in and the other adjustments the total cash holdings are 1.1 billion galleons and total assets valued at 1.8 billion galleons."

Harry turned to Artemis "If you will take a vow to never support or aide Lord Voldemort and never harm any member of the Black, Potter, Lovegoode or Granger Families, I am prepared to give you two hundred and fifty million galleons and a Black property of your choosing. Since you are Regulas's son I think that is only fair."

Artemis mouth hung open "Are you serious?" Hermione and Luna laughed.

Luna stated to him "That is our Harry… devoted to his family."

Artemis grinned "You know we have heard of the famous Harry Potter in America. I don't think you are half the ponce the history books make you out to be."

Hermione grinned "Now that sounded just like Sirius."

Harry grinned "Do you have a place to stay?"

Artemis frowned before answering "I have been staying at a Hotel close to Diagon alley." He stated sadly.

Harry looked at him "I am sorry to have to ask for this but I want to invite you to my house…"

Artemis brighten considerable "I know who you are fighting Harry and if you need a magical vow to never reveal your secrets then I will give that." Artemis raised his wand and gave both magical vows.

Harry smiled "Welcome to the Potter and Black clan."

"Andi you and your family are invited for dinner tomorrow night at my house. You can bring your abusive daughter if she promises to quit hitting me." This caused everyone at the table to laugh.

Andi and Tonks got up to leave "I look forward to tomorrow night Harry." Andi commented. She looked to Artemis "You have an invitation to come and spend time at my house anytime you want."

Harry gave an evil grin and snapped his fingers. He began twirling a lace pair of under wear as Tonks stood frozen in place. Tonks slowly turned around and saw Harry twirling her under wear on his fingers whistling merrily. "Nympie, did you lose something?"

Tonks stared in awe at what he just did. She looked at Hermione and Luna and they were trying very hard not to laugh. Tonks left a small smile on her lips as she reached back and unhooked her bra. She gentle laid it on the table in front of harry and leaned over the table to bat her eyes at him "Harry if I had known you were looking for more girls in your harem I would have placed my application much sooner. May I have permission to speak with your wives about this, Lord Black?"

Harry had stopped moving the underwear and his face turned red. Hermione, Luna, and Artemis were laughing very hard. Andi had come in and she was embarrassed by her daughter's antics. She was dragging her out of the conference room when Harry stopped her and snapped his fingers again. A very wide collar appeared on her neck and Harry gave her a big smile.

"I thought you might like to try it on until tomorrow night." Harry said slyly.

Tonks gave him a glare "Potter you know of course this means war!"

"Bring it on and I will see you later cousin!" Harry quipped.

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry found out that Artemis had been living with a foster family until four months ago. His mother had told him stories about his father and when he went through some of her personal belongs he found a series of letters from Regulas and his mother.

Artemis had always wanted to know about his father and had decided that he had nothing else to tie him down, except for Melinda his girlfriend but she encouraged him as she knew that he had always wondered about his father's family.

When he got here he found the Veracity article about Sirius's death and then realized from the obituary that Sirius was his uncle. He did not know about Narcissa, Bellatrix or Andromeda, at first. When he read past copies he almost turned around and went back to America as he found the family had a dark aligned history.

Before he could make arrangements to return he saw the advertisement for the will reading. When he checked around he realized that with no living heirs, that being Regulas's son put him as a direct descendant and a very good chance he would inherit the title. He did not know that Harry was Sirius's adopted son.

The next evening Andromeda and her family came to dinner and found the Grangers fun to be around. Andromeda told many stories about Regulas and Sirius's younger days and their pranks. Harry and Artemis could not get enough of it and always asked for more.

Harry enjoyed Andi's company and placed her on the ward access. This helped Artemis spend more time with her as well. Harry liked Artemis and found a true kindered spirit as all his life he had felt disconnected from his family too. Between Andi, Artemis, and Harry they found themselves becoming closer.

Artemis had spent the day in the library reading and had asked Hermione and Luna to explain some terms to him. When they finished two hours later, Artemis grinned "You know I understood the terms over an hour ago but became fascinated with the amount of information you store in those cranium buckets of yours. Artemis pointed at Hermione and stated plainly "You are scary smart." and then smiled at Luna "You are just crazy smart." Harry was on the couch and then fell to the floor in laughter.

Harry's only comment "You know I have often wondered how best to explain their intelligence but that is probable the best description of them that I have ever heard."

Hermione and Luna stood with their arms crossed over their chests and began tapping their feet showing Harry their irritation. Harry looked at them a little nervous "I am just saying is all and I don't think it is making fun of you. It fits you."

Harry soon got back on the Voldermort kick to get him to commit to some attacks so they could plan some counters. Luna came up with the idea to make Voldemort more likely to act.

Yaxeley had been Voldemort's main contact in the Ministry. Since he was no longer available, Voldemort had to find more followers and had been trying to recruit. Luna determined that between Albus and Harry they knew quite a lot of facts about Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. She began working on a series of articles that detailed his heritage and his rise to power.

What surprised everyone, to include the Veracity readers, is that Tom Riddle was a half blood. The article asked a simple question – Why would a half-blood advocate the pure blood agenda when he was a half blood and this would be bad for him?

The next question it asked why would any pureblood wizards be willing to kiss the robes and swear fealty to a half-blood wizard? The article then placed Tom Riddle's birth records in the article, revealed that his father was a muggle and provided the records for this. They went further to gather his Hogwarts records, his orphanage records and then the last picture in the article spelled out Tom Marvolo Riddle and kept changing to I am Lord Voldemort.

The public's perception of Lord Voldemort turned around almost overnight. Many could be heard speaking the name Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. The Veracity did away with the term of He-who-must-not-be-named or the use of Lord Voldemort. From that very first article they placed a picture of the newly resurrected criminal Tom Riddle. Riddle's recruiting efforts ground to a complete halt

Tom Riddle was quickly losing the public image of him as a feared Dark Lord. On the last series of raids his death eaters had been arrested in high numbers. Since Amelia's election as Minister of Magic, the Aurors had been receiving increased training and the unspeakables were sending out operatives as well. In one instance, in a small magical enclave in Ireland, the locals had joined in and the death eaters were soon overwhelmed. They had to emergency Port key away because they were facing three to one odds.

Tom Riddle was losing ground and he knew that desperate measures were required to turn things around to his favor. He started to send out death eater squads to kidnap women and children. This enraged Harry, Hermione, and Luna as acts like these could cause people to reverse the gains they had made in the fight against Tom Riddle.

It was Odd that found the simplest solution to finding those kidnapped, the elves were probable being asked to care for them and most likely knew where they were being held. Hermione slapped her head "Brilliant."

Within two nights they had there first successful raid to liberate the kidnapped victims. Harry now owned Malfoy manner and they found out through Dobby that five victims were being held there. Harry, Luna, and Hermione apparated directly into the manner to find twenty death eaters were guarding the victims and using the manner as a hide-out.

The three quickly got to work and began to systematically stun and port key the DE's out of the house. After the tenth one went down the rest emergency port keyed away. The victims were rescued and taken to the St. Mungo hospital and the Ministry to brief the Aurors. Harry, to send a warning to others not to use their homes for criminal activity, destroyed Malfoy manor as not many knew that he owned it.

The next night seven were found in the Parkinson Manor. The DE's were also using this empty home as a hide-out. He rescued all seven victims but two had already been tortured to death. Harry made an example of the death eaters at the Parkinson house and hung their separated limbs on trees around the destroyed Parkinson Manor.

During the rest of Christmas break all of the kidnapped victims were rescued and many homes and manors destroyed. The number of victims deaths rose by three more but the total count of DE's captured was forty-five, of which twenty-five had been killed or left in St. Mungo's long term care ward, eleven of these were hanging at Parkinson manor.

When Harry returned to Hogwart's to begin the new semester, He entered with Luna and Hermione by his side. The entire hall quieted until they sat down. The announcements were simple and the feast began with little fan fare until the deserts were served.

Daphne Greengrass stormed up to the table the three were sitting at. She had her wand drawn and looked about ready to hex Harry. She screamed at him "Why are you destroying my family? The Greengrass's are a neutral family."

Harry stood up "Daphne, I am not destroying your family… your father is doing that all on his own."

Daphne was very angry "That is a lie Potter. My father does not support Lord Voldemort."

Harry gave her a surprised look "Daphne, you have been lied to. I have a list of the transactions from the Greengrass vaults to an account set up for the DE's to use. These transactions are authorized by your father. As long as he is funding Tom Riddles criminal enterprises, he will not be doing so with Potter or Black loaned money."

Harry leaned across the table and looked at Daphne with a cold glare. Your father is lying to you while he lies to the rest of us about his true activities. Perhaps you should question your father about the importance of family over false political agenda's."

Daphne stepped back and lowered her wand "This is the type of information they would publish in the veracity paper... Is this going to be published?"

Harry looked at her with pity "I would think that it will be out in the next couple of days."

Daphne had tears rolling out of her eyes "My father lied to me."

Harry took a hand to brush his hair "I am sorry Daphne about you finding out this way."

"It is better than being publically humiliated in your paper." Daphne sniffed.

Harry looked sadly at her "Daphne I do not write or the control the Veracity paper. I know that everyone believes that and trust me I wish I had the information they get. I believe the real editor sometimes get information that he knows would help and he sends it along to me. That is where I got those records from."

Daphne looked at him "The Veracity supports you and anybody stupid enough to go against you is ruined. Most people are not as afraid of Voldemort as much as they are of you now. I am sorry I yelled at you." Daphne turned and ran from the hall.

Luna looked shocked and turned to Harry and Hermione "Did the Ice Princess just show that she was melting?"

Hermione watched the Slytherin walk away "Yep, I think she just did." Hermione stated biting her lip "I think we should invite her to our quarters, I think she is in trouble."

The next night Daphne showed up at their door and she had been crying all day. She came in and handed Harry a note she had just received. Harry and Hermione read it quickly while Luna tried to comfort the girl.

"Potter I know you didn't mean for this to happen and I am not blaming you. But your actions caused my father to become desperate and he just sold me into marriage for the bride price. I am to pack and leave immediately." Daphne began to cry in deep sobs. "The man is forty-five years old and lives in the Middle East and I am to become his fifth wife. I am never going to see daylight again if I go. Please can you do anything to help me, I have no where else to go?" Daphne asked while the tears kept coming.

Hermione looked shaken "Harry we have to do something for her."

Harry paced "Don't go kicking my butt I am trying to think of something but I will act so that Daphne doesn't have to leave."

Hermione smiled "Thanks, I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Harry stopped and turned to Daphne "How far are you willing to take this?"

Daphne turned her eyes to him "I will do anything you ask or tell me to do." Daphne sighed "I have no choice either I am your sex slave or that of a forty-five year old jerk. I will take my chances with you."

Harry rolled his eyes "Daphne I am not talking about me using you as a pleasure doll. If I ruin your father or get him thrown in Azkabahn, he won't have time to worry about you. Can you live with that?" Harry asked her.

Luna smiled at her "We kidnap you and hide you somewhere and then we allow information to come out that destroys him. It is simple and direct."

Daphne looked at all three of them "You would do that for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Daphne we are not your enemy and you are not ours. We are trying to get rid of Tom Riddle so that Harry can have some peace. You have never tried to hurt us. Why wouldn't we help you?"

Daphne looked unsure "Because Gryffindors hate Slytherins."

Harry grinned and then laughed "That is not true. I hate those in your house that help Tom Riddle and I have never started any attack on a student in this school, I have only defended myself when they attacked me."

Hermione grinned "You should quit listening to the rumors. React to what you see and know, not from what you have heard." Hermione waited "All right, so this is how it will work. We need a magical vow from you that you will never reveal any secrets that you learn at Harry's house and that you will not attempt to contact anyone until we allow it."

Daphne raised her wand and gave her vow and then put her wand back in her sleeve. "Now where am I going?"

Luna replied "Not so fast because we need your vow to never hurt, harm, or cause harm to any Potter, Black, Granger, or Lovegoode."

Daphne rolled her eyes and then made a comment that made the three laugh "You guys make me feel like I am in my common room. You went all Slytherin on me."

Hermione stuck her tongue at her "We only steal the good qualities from Slytherin."

Daphne was smiling now as she stuck her tongue out at her "Don't let Grodric hear that a Gryffindor believes that Slytherin's have good qualities, he will roll over in his grave."

Harry grinned "Since I am his only surviving descendant, I know that is not true." Harry started laughing at Daphne's facial expression as he called forth the Gryffindor sword.

When Daphne recovered she looked at Harry "You are a man full of secrets… that is very sexy Harry Potter. Too bad you weren't sorted into Slytherin."

Luna laughed "Well we best get you settled into Potter Manner… mine and my HUSBAND'S home."

Hermione joined her "Yes, lets get her settled into my HUSBAND's home."

Harry rolled his eyes and then Daphne giggled "Ok, I got the message but you can't blame a girl for trying." Daphne looked concerned "I never knew that the Potter's had a manor."

Harry smiled "It is a well kept secret which you just vowed to maintain." Harry went to the floo and called out Potter Manor and then walked through the green flames into the library. Hermione and Daphne soon followed and seconds later so did Luna.

Artemis was sitting at a desk reading when the floo flared to life. He watched as Harry, Hermione, and the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came into the room.

Harry looked at him and then pulled his wand and cast a stinging hex at him. Artemis jumped up "What the hell was that for?"

Hermione grinned "Because you weren't prepared. We didn't announce ourselves and you had no idea who was coming through. You should have stood and had your wand out just in case."

Artemis was rubbing his leg where the spell had hit "Bullshit you were trying to get me back for the last prank I played on you."

Harry smiled and laughed "Yes, but you gave me the excuse." Harry turned to Daphne "Let me introduce you to my dense brother Artemis. Artemis, this is a friend of ours from Hogwarts Daphne Greengrass."

Artemis was staring at Harry in surprise while he absently shook Daphne hands. Daphne smiled at him "You know I have never had a guy ignore me like I was chopped liver. They usually drool."

Artemis sputtered when his brain caught up to what she had said. "It is nice to meet you and under normal circumstance that would be true for me as well. But after hanging out with Harry and the brainiac wonder twins over there, well you get use to the unusual."

Hermione punched his arm "Are you making fun of us again Arty?"

Artemis gave a small smirk and began bowing before Hermione "I am acknowledging that I, as a mere mortal with a tiny intellect, am unworthy to be in your presence." This caused the three girls and Harry to laugh.

Harry added "Imagine how I feel everyday when I wake up next to them." Luna and Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and then grabbed Daphne to show her a room she could stay in. They left Harry and Artemis in the library.

Harry was smiling at Artemis before Artemis said something that caught him off guard. "Did you really mean that about us being brothers?"

Harry got quiet "Yes, that is why I introduced you like that. I haven't had much family until I was twelve years old. I was hated by my aunt and uncle and they treated me pretty badly."

Artemis stated "I haven't had much family either. It was just my mom and I until she died and her family lived across the country. I have really been alone since then. When you said that it made me feel good and I do feel the same way about you."

Harry gave him a manly hug "Good, I have plans for the Black family that include sharing the title of Lord Black with you. For now, I need it to defeat Tom Riddle." Harry stood back "Sirius wanted two things from me when he gave me the title first was to bring the name of Black back into the light and second was to give the Black line many more heirs."

**Chapter 12**

Artemis and Harry sat down at the table. Artemis looked at the library door "So who is the beautiful girl you brought here and what is her story?"

Harry smiled "You did notice her then."

Artemis sputter "Are you kidding me, I don't think I have ever met a more beautiful girl in my whole life. She is stunning."

Harry was puzzled "Then why did you kind of ignore her?" As Harry finished they heard a small noise by the door. Both turned to look but didn't hear anything more.

Artemis looked over to Harry "She probable hates guys that check her out all the time, so I didn't want her to feel like a piece of meat. Veela's find their mates by the males that aren't affected by their allure."

"Fleur told me that once too." Harry added "You know, come to think of it, Daphne and her act alike in that respect." Harry thought about it for a minute "So what is happening back home any good news from your girl?"

Artemis pulled a letter out of his pocket and gave it to Harry "She gave me a dear John letter." Harry slumped down before Artemis asked "Hey, why the sad look? She didn't say goodbye to me just that she always felt my life wasn't in America. She knew if I found family I would end up staying which was a death knell for our relationship."

Artemis looked at his book "I cared a great deal for her… but I would hardly call it love. I will miss her but I have a whole family and world I never knew to learn about. She was a great friend when I needed one and I will miss her."

Harry grinned "I know how important friendship is." Harry looked to the door "Speaking of Miss Daphne, can you keep an eye out for her? Her dad just tried to sell her in a marriage contract to make money. I put him in the poor house by calling in his debts to the Black Family, so in a way it is my fault."

Artemis looked shocked "They still arrange marriages here?" Harry nodded his head. "Poor girl, to always be viewed as an object, she must hate that." Artemis shrugged his shoulders "I will try to help but she is an extremely attractive woman it will be hard."

At that point they heard the girls coming back down the hall. Hermione was in a full rant mode about the injustice of how women are treated in the wizard world. Artemis smiled "Harry your girl there is on her soap box."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "I am not… ok so I am but I am right." Hermione looked at Daphne "Artemis we need to leave. Can you introduce Daphne to my parents?"

Artemis smiled "I would be glad too." Artemis looked at Daphne "Do you want them to know your real story or another version?"

Daphne looked at Artemis "Did you really just ignore me so that I wouldn't feel like a piece of meat?"

Artemis sputtered as he did not know how to respond "Do you always listen in to other's conversations?"

Daphne let a small smile appear on her face "I am Slytherin… it is what we do. Besides it sounds like you are just playing a game to get in good with me."

Artemis looked at her for many seconds and then got up and approached her "All right I guess I will play this your way. You are a very, very attractive woman which is probable why you were sold so easily." Daphne ears had turned red and she looked angry "I suppose I wanted you to know that I could overcome that little problem you have and hopefully meet the real you. I didn't want you to think I was a love struck fool."

Daphne took two steps back "Why is my beauty a problem? Most guys find it rather nice."

Artemis chuckled "Any guy you date would have to handle all the guys acting like idiots around you. I imagine it would be pretty annoying. If you are a shallow or vain person it would hardly be worth the time. Your beauty can only take things so far and any relationship requires some substance like intelligent conversation and common interest. I could never be interested in a shallow or vain person."

Daphne placed a hand on her hips "I am not a shallow or vain person. I can't help how I look."

Artemis frowned "How many boyfriends have you had?"

Daphne faced blushed "I… I haven't had any. What business is that of yours?"

Artemis looked at her stern expression "What nobody met your standards… they aren't worthy of you? That could be considered shallow in most cultures. You make a lot of things my business when you listen in on my conversations. I am real easy to deal with Mrs. Daphne. If you want to know something just ask. I may tell you and then again I may not but I can guarantee you I don't like someone that sneaks around."

Daphne sat down in a chair and released a heavy sigh "I haven't dated because I can never be sure if a guy was after me or my body… I was afraid. I was sure that when I went to Harry for help, he was going to use me. He is the only male I trust because he turned me down." Daphne crossed her arms "I am not shallow and vain. I lived in a dorm where if a girl wasn't careful she would get used. It tends to make one very cautious."

Artemis sat down across from her "I can respect that and I imagine being sold like cattle doesn't help your trust issues especially by family that is suppose to love and protect you. " Artemis said. "Daphne here is a news flash you are a beautiful woman and that will affect how guys deal with you. Harry has brought you here to protect you and I will honor my brother's request. You are safe and you have nothing to fear from me."

Artemis looked closely at her "I don't like sneaky people so in the future ask your questions." Artemis raised his wand "I swear on my magic that I will always speak truthfully to Daphne Greengrass." The magic flashed white to acknowledge the oath.

Daphne did not hesitate to test this gift "Did you ignore me earlier as a game to earn my trust?"

Artemis grinned "No, I just assume that since you are beautiful that you didn't need another drooling idiot around and I didn't want you to feel like that."

Daphne gave a small smile "What is your goal in regards to me?"

Artemis frowned "Right now I feel sorry for you because you can't trust anybody. I hope that I can earn your trust. Harry brought you here for protection and as he is the head of my house I will honor that and help him to protect you from any physical or emotional harm, even from me."

Daphne had a nice smile on her face "Thank you Arty. I feel safer and I am not sure about protected… yet. You have gone a long way to earning my trust with your oath because at least I know you will answer me honestly." Daphne looked at him more closely and then raised her wand "I Daphne Greengrass swear on my magic to always answer Artemis Black honestly."

Artemis sat up straighter and looked at her "Why did you do that?"

Daphne smiled at him "Because I have never had someone I can talk honestly with and I find that thought comforting. You can't lie to me and now I can't lie to you. We are on an even playing field Arty."

Artemis smiled "Arty huh?"

Daphne giggled "You don't seem like the Shakespearean type at all."

Harry was smiling "Ok, well you two have fun and the rest of us have to get back to school."

Hermione placed her hand on Daphne's shoulder "I will get Dobby to bring your stuff is there anyone you wish to get a message too?"

Daphne frowned "I would like to get a message to Tracy Davis and let her know I am ok." Daphne got a devilish grin on her face "Let her know that lightening boy and the brainiac wonder twins saved me." Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes which caused Artemis to laugh.

Over the next week the Veracity ran a series of articles that exposed Joseph Greengrass's many banking transactions and culminated in his dastardly selling of his only daughter for money. The articles provided the proof and the documents to support these allegations. Many of his supporters decried his actions and refused to help him.

Greengrass went to the Aurors and filed a complaint that alleged that Harry Potter kidnapped his daughter. The Aurors having read the articles and realized that if anything, Daphne had ran away to protect herself, did not buy his story but because she was a minor had to investigate the claim.

They got no where because they could not locate Daphne and Harry refused to be questioned without further evidence, other than a desperate man's word. This got Amelia involved and she came to Hogwart's to ask Harry what was going on.

Amelia arrived and asked to speak with him "Harry I have some serious allegations that Mr. Greengrass has brought against you. It caused me to investigate them and I have to know if you are involved with Daphne's disappearance."

Harry looked at Hermione and then to Luna then turned back to Amelia "Hypothetically, do I have to answer your questions since there is no proof that I had anything to do with Daphne going missing?"

Amelia smiled "Technically no but I am worried about her. I also have a note from her mother that she wishes to get to her and Mrs. Greengrass gave me a message for you. She wants you to keep her daughter safe and thanks you for protecting her."

Hermione jumped up "Harry that is the solution. If Mrs. Greengrass, Daphne's Mother, allowed her to stay… wherever she is at, then Mr. Greengrass's assertion is complete rubbish."

Amelia smiled and handed Harry a parchment "Harry here is the permission slip for Daphne to stay with you signed by Mrs. Greengrass. She asked that you not make this public as she is afraid of her husband."

Luna stood up "Harry we should help Mrs. Greengrass."

Amelia just chuckled "I think we can do away with the hypothetical. Is Daphne ok?" Amelia asked with a smile and further explained "Delphina is worried about her daughter. She did not know about the marriage contract and is furious with Joseph."

Harry sighed and sat down "Daphne came to me two weeks ago crying because she was ordered to come home. The letter stated she was bound to a marriage contract she did not want. She asked for my protection and I gave it to her. She is fine and she is safe."

Amelia sat back "Harry I can't place Delphina's letter in the investigative file because Joseph would most likely kill her. Is there anything you could do for Delphina?"

Harry turned to Hermione and Luna. Hermione smiled at him "If Mrs. Greengrass swears an oath to keep your secrets then why couldn't she stay with Daphne?"

Harry grinned "Exactly my thoughts I just thought it better to come from the intelligent women in my life."

Luna smacked his head "Quit being so cheeky Lord Potter and go and save another helpless female."

Harry looked at her as he rubbed his head "Why do I get abused for doing what you tell me?"

Luna began to rub his head "Because you did it with cheek and we can't allow you to do that." Luna leaned down and whispered into his ear "Tonight is when we shall give you your reward, husband." Harry gave a small shudder.

"Amelia can you get Mrs. Greengrass away from her husband and bring her here? We will take care of the rest." Harry told her.

The next day Delphina Greengrass came to Hogwarts right after lunch with her possessions, what was left of them. She had a look of determination on her face and came straight to Harry. She dropped her bags and placed Harry in a hug. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of my daughter."

Harry leaned back "Mrs. Greengrass…"

Delphina face had a mad look "I am getting divorced and my maiden name was Sterns but just call me Della, ok?"

Harry hesitated "Ok, Della, I am sorry I placed you and Daphne in this situation. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Della laughed "You saved our lives and you apologize… I hope you aren't serious Lord Potter." Della noticed he was serious "Well, I can find no blame with you and I can't accept your apology."

Harry looked at her puzzled "It's Harry and these are my wives Luna and Hermione."

Della smiled "I have heard good things about you two and I have heard some bad things but when they said it they were mad at you for ruining their plans, so I guess, since they were not nice people to begin with, that is a confirmation you are good."

Hermione laughed "That is definitely Luna type reasoning if I have ever heard it."

Luna smiled but smacked Hermione's head "That is for abusing me and my blondness." This caused Hermione to laugh some more.

Hermione then retorted as she kissed Luna's cheek "You are just jealous because the brunette's are always known as the smart ones." Luna acted very maturely…she stuck her tongue out at her.

Harry led Della back to his quarters and then once she had vowed to maintain his secrets he let her floo to his home.

Upon arrival Della found her daughter Daphne holding a young man down as she tickled him. She cleared her throat which made Daphne stand up and look at her in surprise. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

Della looked at her "I should ask you the same except it appears you have been alone with a boy all this time."

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her mum in anger. She then placed a little smile on her face "You lost the right to tell me what to do when you allowed me to be sold like a whore." Daphne saw her mom's look of guilt and she decided to drive the knife in deeper. "The sad part is I have been fucking Arty here for some time and I don't even charge him, I give it to him for free but it is, at least, my choice who I fuck. You and daddy won't get as much for damaged goods."

Della turned from her and began to cry. Artemis got up and turned Daphne to face him "DAPHNE!... I don't appreciate being used like that and I don't like being used to hurt others." Daphne could tell that Artemis was pissed before he began in a cold voice she had never heard him use before "Miss Greengrass you might notice that she has her luggage with her, like she needs a place to stay, like somebody else we know who came here a short while ago."

Artemis stood looking at the woman that Daphne called her mom he turned back to Daphne "I know you are mad but you might want to retract the claws just long enough to find out what is going on, it might even save you some embarrassment, when your conclusion is found to be wrong."

Artemis turned to leave the library "As for me don't come near me for a while, I don't appreciate what you did."

Daphne just looked at him stunned before she whispered "Oh, shit… what have I done?" She sat heavily in a chair and looked down at the floor in thought."

Della finally composed herself and sat in a chair across from her "I suppose I deserved that since if you had come home I couldn't have protected you from your father or his plans. I want you to know I didn't know about the contract until your father complained about you not coming home. When I heard, I let him know how much I disapproved."

Daphne looked at her mother "I had to come up with someway to protect myself." Daphne hesitated "Did you have to do the same thing? Find a way to get away from him?" Della nodded her head.

Della sighed "I am divorcing your father not only because of you but a lot has to do with what he did or was going to do to you. I am sorry I know it must have hurt."

Daphne looked at her mom "I am very sorry for what I said and don't think badly of Arty. He had nothing to do with it."

Della smiled "That much is obvious. He looked to be very hurt by what you did."

Daphne let a tear fall "Yea, I would say that." Daphne wiped the tear away and looked at it. "Arty has never laid a hand on me or touched inappropriately in any way. He is not like that."

Della smiled "You like him don't you?"

Daphne smiled "More than I realized. He is the first boy…man I have ever trusted and I think I just blew it with him. I am such an idiot."

"Don't be so hasty to jump to conclusions. Remember that is what he warned you about." Della looked at her "If he means what you think, then it will be all right."

**Chapter 13 **

It was mid march and things were going well for Harry and his two wives. Harry had found out that Joseph Greengrass had taken the bride price and ran with the money. Della Stern completed the divorce and was currently free from him. Daphne had a price for her head as did her father.

Harry and Artemis had taken upon themselves to inform the Sheik that Daphne was no longer a virgin and that she was currently a Potter and Black Vassel and under their protection. The sheik did not appreciate hearing this until Harry and Artemis showed up at his palace and demanded that he remove the bounty on her head or lose his.

The sheik did not like to be ordered around and Harry beheaded three of his guards, the sheik decided that she was not worth the risk. Harry threw the bride price on the floor and then told the sheik to leave the bounty on Joseph Greengrass's head. This appeased the sheik enough to consider Daphne's debt paid.

Harry received a note from Luna's father stating that there was a plan to break out all of the DE's in Azkabahn in three days. Harry sat and worked out a rough plan with Hermione and Luna. The three then went to Amelia, Shacklebolt, and the head of the unspeakables with their plan.

The Minister liked the plan immediately, as did Shacklebolt. The unspeakable, code named Alphonse, was hesitant at first. He did not know if Harry was ready for what he was proposing to them and asked Harry about it.

Harry answered "Alphonse, you have no one in your department that can't take me one on one or even three on one. If Hermione and Luna are teamed with me, then you and all the Aurors couldn't win and you know it. Whatever doubts you have really mean nothing because the three of us are the best the Ministry have. I don't see how any more time will give us an advantage over Tom Riddle."

Hermione then spoke her approval "Right now Tom Riddle is at his weakest with recruiting. We have information that he can't recruit as it is and that is why he is trying to break his loyal followers out of jail. He needs the manpower."

"He will come expecting to get his followers back and when he doesn't he will be sorely undermanned and trying to escape. His plan calls for them to bring wands to give the prisoners so they can give him enough followers to get past the wards." Luna explained.

Alphonse grinned "I understand all that but where will we put the prisoners and how are we going to move them."

Hermione was puzzled by the question "We take every Auror and unspeakable and port key them out."

Alphonse stated again "To where Mrs. Potter? The ministry does not have another prison to use."

Harry smiled "No, your right, we don't but the Goblins do and we shall take them to Gringott's for holding."

Alphonse shook his head "You want Goblins to watch our prisoners, how can you trust them?"

Luna looked very disappointed at Alphonse "You trust the Goblins with your money and dementors with your prisoners. Dementors who have betrayed us every time a dark lord shows up and Goblins who have never betrayed humans. I think you need to adjust your thinking… or were you thinking at all?"

Alphonse looked surprised and then mad by Luna's admonishment. He replied "I will kindly remind you that I am still the head of the unspeakables."

Harry looked very unhappy "Today, that might be so but things can change very quickly." Harry stood up "Don't ever threaten my wife again Alphonse. I will make it my life's mission to cause you as much pain as possible." Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair "You know she is right and your prejudices are running your war plans."

Alphonse looked surprised "Lord Potter I guess I deserved that dressing down. Does anything phase you? Have you become so arrogant that high level officials in our government hold no sway with you?"

It was Hermione who answered "On the contrary, we realize we are not above the law and we also realize that same government can and will make mistakes." Hermione continued "We are the ones taking the most risk here. Harry is sixteen years old and will stand in front of everyone to face Voldemort. Since we are taking the lion's share of the risk, we expect the lion's share of the voice in this plan. Unless you wish to stand in Harry's place" Hermione challenged Alphonse.

Luna piped in "All we expect the adults to do is contain and subdue the DE's and leave Tom Riddle to us." Even Amelia had to wince at the admonishment from Luna this time."

Alphonse merely smiled "Luna I apologize for my appearance of threatening you. I needed to understand your commitment to your plan. You will have the unspeakables at your disposal."

Harry called the Goblins and worked to have the prisoner's brought to Gringott's. Ragnok was extremely pleased for the business and the fees they would charge. They had cells already deep within the bank and any escapee would have Dragons to overcome and a maze of tunnels to go through to get out.

The next day the Aurors began to empty the prison. Each Auror took one prisoner. The prisoners were stunned and then port keyed directly into Gringott's to be placed in their cells. Within the first day 75% of the prisoners were removed and all of the DE's were removed.

The final day before the scheduled breakout by Tom, the remaining prisoners were removed and then Azkabahn was turned over to Harry. He brought the twins in disguised as two of the prison guards and he was disguised as the Warden. With Hermione, Luna, and Artemis they set up booby traps and other surprises for the DE's that would attack them as they made their way through the prison. When they finished near ten PM, the twins and Artemis were cackling with laughter.

Harry just looked at them with apprehension "Ok, what has you three cackling like little girls?"

Fred just looked at Harry in surprise "I will have you know, oh chosen one, that I do not cackle like a little girl… that would be George that does that." Fred finished with a grin as George began to sputter.

The other twin gave an evil smirk and smacked the other one behind the head "I couldn't agree more George, so quit cackling like a little girl." Artemis was behind them and suddenly smacked both of them in the head.

"You heard my brother both of you quit cackling like little girls." Artemis couldn't stop laughing at their surprised looks.

"Should we retaliate, dear brother, for this heathen yanks abuse of us?" The twin on the right said.

"No Gred for it his intelligence that led to the ultimate prank being played upon the unsuspecting DE's tonight." The twin on the left said.

Just at that moment Hermione and Luna stumbled around the corner. Between them they held a life-like Tom Riddle sex doll, complete with a heart, red baby doll nightie between them. Hermione tapped it with her wand and a fake penis, albeit small, rose up before saying "Bend over my faithful followers and take it like a man…Your Lord has need of you."

Harry fell over in laughter. It took him many minutes to recover "Who's brilliant idea was this?"

The twins knelt down and began bowing to Artemis "Chosen one it was the great Artemis who came up with this one."

Luna still giggling "I like it very much and I am sure the DE'S and Moldyshorts will be ever so pleased."

They all laughed for a long time which helped with breaking the stress and tension of what they would soon face. It was a few minutes later that the Aurors started to arrive and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks looked at the strange scene.

Hermione tapped the doll and it repeated it's pre-recorded message which caused Kingsley and Tonks to start laughing. When Artemis explained that they had placed a doll in every DE's cell, the rest of the Aurors began to laugh too.

Harry and the rest soon recovered enough to realize that it was 11:15 and that they expected Tom to arrive near midnight. He sobered quickly and his forceful tone sobered everyone else. "Artemis, I am buying you a case of whatever when this is over." Harry said as Artemis bowed his acceptance.

Harry took a deep breath "All right everyone it's time to get in our places. Remember to stay in your three man teams and stay in your assigned area. We will delay them getting in and once they enter the cell blocks, stun them and lock them away. DE's usually carry two wands and a dagger in their boots. It is best to remove their clothes to ensure they aren't carrying anything else."

Harry continued "Once Tom passes, we will allow him through and then block his escape. Please don't try to take him on by yourself because he will kill you without blinking an eye. It is my job to take him out. Are there any questions?"

Harry waited and no one spoke and the gathering was broken by Alphonse arriving with twenty-five unspeakables. Once the Aurors had cleared the small court yard leading to the cell blocks, Harry turned to Alphonse "Thank you for coming. Have you briefed everyone on what needs done?"

Alphonse pulled his hood back and smiled "All of them are ready." he answered. He turned to them "Go to your places and get ready. You three are with Harry."

Harry stood facing the outer courtyard door. Hermione was on his right and Luna was on his left. Alphonse and the other three unspeakables changed to look like the typical prison guards. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was now 11:43. Harry realized that in an hour it would all be decided, one way or the other, it would be done. He looked at Luna and she smiled and touched his shoulder.

Harry then turned to Hermione, her response was the same as Luna's and then finally Luna and Hermione looked at each other. They nodded to each other in understanding… tonight it would end.

The courtyard seemed unusually silent as the minutes ticked by. Everyone was in their own little train of thoughts as the time of fighting drew near. It was fear, excitement, and adrenaline before the apocalypse of battle came to them. Many had never known what it felt like until now.

Out of the soundless background many pops could be heard. It was time - was all that Harry could think to himself. Soon the unspeakable's manning the watch towers came under spell fire from outside of the walls. They made a good show of it but retreated as many spells were cast at them.

Harry and his little group made their way closer to the administration building so they could retreat once they came under heavy fire. Soon the gate door was bombarded with heavy spells and began to splinter. Within another thirty seconds the door fell down and Lord Voldemort stood upon it laughing. Harry sent many spells towards the numerous DE's that followed Voldemort.

Harry watched about seven or eight DE's fall to curses before he yelled to retreat. DE's began to follow but Voldemort called them off "Stop! You are wasting time, the Aurors will come soon and we need to retrieve my followers first. He left seven DE's to watch the administration building doors. Harry smiled as his plan was developing nicely. A minute after Voldemort left, Harry and the unspeakable's began their assault on the seven left behind.

One volley from Harry's team had all of the DE's left, stunned and stripped. All of their wands were broken and Dobby and a crew of Goblins retrieved them to be taken to the Goblin prison at Gringott's. Three unspeakables replaced the outer door with a conjured steel one and placed an anti-port key ward on the courtyard.

Harry spread the remaining men around the courtyard and waited as spell fire could be heard coming from inside the cell blocks. The DE's did not know it but they were outnumbered almost two to one. Within fifteen minutes the spell fire began to die down inside the prison.

It was many minutes before Voldemort and five remaining DE's returned to the courtyard. An unspeakable had disillusioned himself to hide beside the door that led to the cell blocks. With his first spell he incinerated Nagini and the snake hissed in pain and then Voldmort's last remaining soul piece screamed a hideous cry. The second spell closed and locked the cell block door, trapping Voldemort.

Voldemort was surprised when seven people casually walked from the administration building. He was even more surprised when Harry suddenly became himself and stood at the head of the procession.

"Potter, you caused this? How could someone that is but a squib cause all this?" Voldemort said in anger. Voldemort then cast a purplish spell which flew at Harry. Harry watched it come and then with hardly any effort, batted it away. This surprised Voldemort and the unspeakables, while Hermione and Luna had small smiles on their faces. If only they knew how powerful Harry truly was.

Voldemort's followers weren't so lucky as soon as Voldemort's curse flew from his wands, the unspeakables let their spells fly. Within seconds, Tom Riddle was standing alone. The unspeakables behind him became seen and stripped his followers of their wands, weapons, and clothes. Tom watched all of this with wary eyes and tried to keep a nervous focus on Potter and those behind him.

"Tom you do not have to worry about those behind you. They are just clearing the field of battle. This has always been between you and I hasn't it?" Harry let the question hang in the air before he continued "Neither can live while the other survives."

Voldemort looked at Harry closer "Is that what the rest of the prophesy states. So we must fight one another and only one will walk away." Voldemort got a smile on his face. "Then you have already lost Harry Potter for even if you win today, you will still lose

because I have ensured my immortality."

Harry walked closer towards Voldemort "Yea, about that prophesy, they are funny things the line before the neither will survive part states 'The dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not." Harry pointed at his scar "You marked me and I do have powers you know not. What would have happened if you had not attacked mine and Neville's parents?"

Voldemort looked puzzled and perplexed by this revelation and news "Ah, so if I had not marked you, you think the prophesy would have been voided…worthless?"

Harry laughed at him "Tom that is your problem, never thinking big enough. On a bigger scale had you chosen a different path, away from Darkness, your accomplishments could have been great… you could have been up there with Merlin and Dumbledore." Harry gave a deep sigh "But alas you never learned to love or be loved and only sought power. In the end you will be known as a Dark Lord in a list of historical Dark Lords who were all defeated."

Harry walked closer to Tom Riddle and then launched a sack at Voldemort and it landed at his feet, spilling his broken horcruxes on the ground. "Tom it is over and it is my mission to ensure you are just a footnote, a minor footnote, in a magical history book as the last Dark Lord." Harry looked at Voldemort and his green eyes looked to have flames behind them "Nagini was your last horcrux, even the one in me is gone now. The last piece of your Immortal soul is in you."

Voldemort screamed "No, what have you done boy. I will kill you for this. I am unstoppable I have power you can never imagine. I cannot be defeated especially by a half-blood like you, a mere child."

"Tom that is the problem with most ego maniacs, they refuse to see what is right in front of them. They refuse to consider that the impossible is possible. You ensured that I had to grow up quicker than I wanted. You drove me to learn more than anybody has learned before. You forced me to protect the ones I love." Harry incanted his special shield spell while Luna and Hermione did the same.

Harry did not believe that one of the shield spells would stop the killing curse but then there was nothing that could. Hermione and Luna had theorized that one or two wouldn't but three most certainly would. It was still a theory but it was the best they had.

Voldemort raised his wand and a green glow began to surround the end. Voldemort began and Harry held his hand up "I really wish you wouldn't do that. Nobody needs to die tonight. We can place you on trial and no one else needs to be hurt. Would you go quietly? Please."

Harry looked into Voldemort's eyes and saw that he would not stop and only shook his head "I tried… I really did."

Voldemort looked puzzled and then he began to laugh for a good thirty seconds before his mask came back down and his wand began to glow "Avada Kedavra!" he shouted with glee.

He watched the spell travel a few inches from his wand and then suddenly it stopped in mid-flight. He heard a sound like breaking glass but his spell, fueled by his anger, burnt through the first shield and continued towards his intended target.

The second shield was a few inches behind the first and the spell suddenly stopped again and this time the shield held for many seconds longer than the first. It was enough time that Voldemort looked very surprised and stated with shock "What magic is this?" He poured more magic into his spell and felt drained by the amount of power it was taking to complete a spell he had done hundreds of times before.

With Voldemort showing strain on his face, the second shield soon gave way and a broken glass sound reverberated in the small courtyard. Harry had started to move slightly to the side, just in case. The spell then hit the third shield and it flashed as the spell looked to be absorbed then came flashing back out almost as quickly. It came straight into Voldemort and at only two feet from him there was no time for him to react to his own spell coming back at him.

Voldemort in that split second looked away from the spell and over to Harry. Harry had placed a small smile on his face and Voldemort was sure that he heard Harry whisper "Gotcha." It would be the last thing the self-proclaim Lord ever thought he would hear. The spell hit him and he crumpled to the ground, dead and lifeless eyes stared into the night sky.

Harry walked up and picked up the wand from his hand and looked at the dead man in front of him. He no longer looked scary to Harry and to Harry's surprise he felt pity for someone who would never know love or what having a family was like. It was surprising but the emotion was pity. Then minutes later he felt a great relief set in.

Alphonse came to stand beside him and then knelt down to place his fingers on his neck to check for a pulse, he then ran a medical diagnostic spell and it too came up negative. He signaled to Harry that Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort was dead.

"Everyone stand back, there is a special spell I must do that Albus had me work on. It will ensure that he can never rise again." Hearing Albus's name, they stood back many feet away, just in case. Harry looked down and cast incendio on the corpse and then a shield spell to stop the unspeakables from putting out the fire.

"Mr. Potter this is not what we agreed too! We were supposed to get the body for study." Alphonse stated with great anger.

Harry turned with his wand trained on Alphonse "I am only going to say this once so listen up. I lied when I said you could have the body because I needed to ensure that Voldemort never walked away alive tonight. If I died I wanted the unspeakables to learn so they could kill him, if I couldn't get it done.

I do not want an idiot ministry official to think he can parade Voldemort's body around and then claim he defeated the Dark Lord or a follower to get his body to start this all over again. It was mine and my wives abilities that got this done." Harry took a breath and then looked the unspeakable in the eye.

"Quite frankly if I were you I would be ashamed that you had to have three children under eighteen who saved your asses. I really don't give a fuck what you wanted. As far as I am concerned you can sue me over it."

Harry with Hermione and Luna holding his hands walked to the steel door and then he placed his hands on it and it blew outwards thirty meters. Harry turned to the unspeakables "Like I said I would be ashamed that three children can do better magic than you or anyone in the ministry."

Alphonse screamed in rage "I will have your ass for this Potter, mark my words."

Kingsley, having gotten the cell block door opened, had watched the entire event unfold from the time Alphonse had checked Voldemort to when Harry charged out of the courtyard.

Kingsley began to laugh "Alphonse, you might want to go apologize to those children as whatever complaint will fall on deaf ears. The minister will not listen, the people certainly won't listen to it, and nobody will care that the savior of the wizarding world pissed you off."

Alphonse scowled "The unspeakables are always listened too at the ministry. I will get the law on our side."

Kingsley became very stern "I think not Alphonse, since I am the DMLE and I am not stupid enough to piss Minister Bones or Harry Potter off." Kingsley started to walk away and then turned suddenly "Alphonse a word to the wise, The Minister knows exactly who won this war…who saved thousands of lives and by tomorrow if you piss Potter off, well you will find all of your skeletons in the Veracity the next day and then he will ask Amelia to become your boss… she won't refuse him. You might want to think about that."

Alphonse looked surprised at what Kingsley just said. It was the Minister who ordered him to support Potter. He could have refused as the unspeakables were outside of the Ministry proper but as he learned from previous times from his successors, it is better to give the appearance that they were in charge.

Alphonse also realized something else that Kingsley plainly told him… he would not cross Harry Potter. Alphonse finally started to understand his predicament. Harry Potter had just defeated a Dark Lord with a spell he and the Department of Mysteries had never seen or heard before, he had defeated the killing curse for the second time in his life, and with the Veracity he had defeated a political movement.

Alphonse gasped loudly as the realization hit him. Harry Potter was behind all of this and no one knew this except for three people outside of Harry's little group, Amelia, Kingsley, and him. He would stand alone against a formidable opponent.

Alphonse's thoughts were interrupted by Artemis walking up to him "I see that you are starting to understand the true nature of Harry Potter. He is one of a kind, he is unique, and he has the moral compass like no other I have ever met. I would follow my brother to hell itself, only because he asked. You might want to reassess your support of him because if you don't he will destroy you and more importantly, I and others will help him." Artemis walked away.

Chapter 14

Harry, Hermione, and Luna said nothing as they apparated into the main sitting room and found Della and Daphne sitting there looking worried. They said nothing but they asked many questions with there eyes and their body language. Hermione looked at them and smiled "It is over, Tom Riddle is dead and we are free… we are all free."

Harry, Hermione, and Luna took their memories and placed them into vials. They then called Dobby to retrieve them. Luna knelt down and spoke softly to the little elf "Dobby please use these memories for a special report to go in the veracity as soon as they can get it out. Tomorrow will be a great day of celebration for our world."

Dobby was clapping and very happy as he popped away. Della and Daphne looked stunned and happy by the news. They were not completely free as Joseph Greengrass had went into hiding but was never found…yet.

Harry looked at them with a smile "I know you have many questions and I will answer them in a couple… few days. Right now I owe my wives something I promised them and we have a big wedding to plan for." Hermione and Luna both looked at Harry and were smiling at him.

Luna chuckled "Yes you do Mr. Potter but tonight and most of the morning you are going to satisfy your wives over and over and over again." The two witches drug Harry into their bed chamber. It was two days later before they would be seen again.

Ten minutes later the sound of apparition was heard again in the sitting room and Artemis appeared. He looked at Daphne and hurt appeared in his eyes. Daphne saw it and she had tears forming in her eyes as she knew she had caused that hurt. In the months that she had stayed here with him she also knew in her heart that she probable loved him or soon would.

Daphne's feelings were conflicted and the one thing that dominated her thoughts was that she wanted, at the least, to explore where a relationship would go with him. Artemis simply nodded at Della and began to walk from the room.

"Arty please wait." Daphne called out to him. Arty stopped but did not turn towards her. Daphne walked closer before she began speaking "I know I screwed this up with you. That you gave me something special and that I appreciate what you did… I didn't do a very good job of showing it."

Daphne wiped her eyes "A big part of me believes that I am love with you and that the distance I created between us has hurt me more than I have shown. I am prideful and stubborn and I have other faults too." Daphne sniffed "I want to see where this goes. I want a chance to see if we have a relationship, that is all I am asking for, another chance."

Arty did not turn around and simple blew out a breath. He was about ready to say something and Della stood and walked over to him. "Artemis what Daphne did was probable more my fault than hers. I have seen the way she has been hurting because of what she did. She has never had a normal relationship with another person. She is young and she made a mistake."

Artemis looked at her "You do realize that I am almost three years older than her and you want me to date her?"

Della laughed "My husband was almost seven years older than me. In twenty years three years difference in age will seem like nothing, it will become unimportant." Della left the room.

Arty still didn't turn towards Daphne but began speaking "I gave you a great gift. I did it because I wanted to get to know you. It hurt very badly because what I was seeing was somebody that was as beautiful on the inside as what I saw on the outside."

Arty turned to her "Daphne you broke the trust I had placed in you and that hurt me because I was starting to feel things for you too."

Daphne looked a little bit happier "I know that now Arty. It hurt that my parents would betray me and when my mother came here I lashed out instead of thinking. I am not perfect."

Arty took a few steps forward to close the distance between them "Daphne I know why you did what you did and I even understand why you did it but you can't use me like a piece of meat for your little plans. I am either a part of your plans or I am not a part of your life."

Daphne walked closer to him so they stood about a foot apart "I can understand that too and I want you to be a part of my life. Can we start over? Can we pretend that what I did never happened?"

Arty moved so their faces were inches apart and gave her a smile "I missed you too. I would like to spend more time with you. Just so you know I am going to kiss you now because I had wanted to do this often when we were around each other but I knew you needed time."

Daphne put her arms around his neck and smiled "If I don't get kissed within the next few seconds I will question your manhood." She chuckled.

Arty responded by placing her in a hug and then kissed her soundly. They released each other after a good minute and both were smiling. Daphne laid her head on his chest "Please tell me we are allowed to do that more because I really liked the way that felt, it was brilliant."

Outside the room Della leaned against the doorframe and smiled. She was very happy for her daughter. She had gotten to know Arty over the last few weeks and had grown quite fond of the young man. She felt, that at least, Daphne could be herself around him and that she most likely did love him.

Harry, Luna, and Hermione spent two days in their room. Many hours were spent exploring each other and as Hermione and Luna had stated emphatically it was time to start Harry's family. Harry had started to object but when both women placed their hands on their hips his only response "Always listen to the smart women." Hermione and Luna laughed and then hugged him.

On the third day Amelia, Kingsley, and Alphonse arrived and Dobby notified them that they had visitors. They dressed and then headed down stairs. They were greeted by the three from the Ministry, the Grangers, Luna's father, and Professor McGonegal. Harry placed his hands behind his back. As he entered the room and saw what was before them he muttered "Let the public spectacle begin."

Amelia who had heard this began to laugh "Oh, Potter you knew it was coming and I am the Minister after all and I have supported you through all of this and now it is time to support me." Amelia stood up and walked over to him. She placed her arm around his shoulder "I am not Fudge and I have had to deal with everyone wanting to know when the big party and Ministry celebration will occur. If I could, I would not parade you around but the people demand to look upon their hero."

Amelia leaned over and whispered to him "The Veracity ran the article about Tom's defeat and they told everyone what happened that night, to include the quotes from Tom and you. I couldn't stop this if I tried… they would lynch me."

Harry's shoulders sagged "I guess I did expect this. All right what do you need?"

Amelia didn't hesitate "Saturday there is an official acknowledgement of you and your wives in front of the Wizengmont and then right after a public awards ceremony in the main ministry chambers. That night we have our…."

Harry interrupted her "If you say the official Harry Potter or Chosen one or other crap ball, I am out of it." Harry gave her a firm look "If I even hear of a day, a week or a holiday with my name associated, I swear I will lynch you myself."

Amelia chuckled to Kingsley "Cancel the calendars and the stationary we ordered." She turned to Harry and winked.

Harry looked at her "You are enjoying this aren't you?" Harry sighed "I am not special. There are many others that helped. They should be acknowledged… and those that died to get all of us here."

Amelia just looked at him and gave him a dumb look "Harry Potter, you are not special? Did you really say that? She looked at Harry and then around the room. "So you aren't the one that developed and used a shield that causes another's spell to reflect back at them?"

Harry blushed "My wives came up with an idea and I extrapolated."

Amelia walked around "And I suppose you aren't the one who developed and used another shield that deflects the Killing Curse, something that no others have been able to achieve for over six hundred years."

Harry looked down "That was all Hermione and Luna. I just did what the intelligent women told me to do."

Luna spoke up with a laugh "Harry dear, we just extrapolated your work and you knew what to do already."

Harry muttered "Traitor!"

Luna winked "You can punish me later… please"

Amelia walked over to stand between Alphonse and Kingsley "I guess you weren't the one that planned and helped to execute the battle that defeated Voldemort." Amelia sighed.

Harry seemed to be confused and Luna and Hermione placed their arms to go around his waist. Hermione kissed his cheek "Are you ready to listen to the smart women?" Hermione pointed at Amelia "Are you ready to listen to the Minister? I think she has a plan."

Harry looked at her and then to Luna "I am not going to like this am I?"

Luna tightened her hug of him "That would be a definite no but Harry it is the right thing to do. Once you understand, you will do the right thing anyway."

Harry turned and faced Amelia who placed her hands on her hips "Harry, you have worked hard to build up a lot of good will among the public. You have the opportunity to use that goodwill in the political arena. I will not always be the Minister of Magic. I will want to retire sometime in the future."

"I can understand that." Harry seemed thoughtful "I wouldn't want another Fudge or someone like him to get into office. That is what you are getting at." Amelia nodded to him and motioned for him to keep going. "If I don't want that, then I should work today to build up a political trust by placing myself into a position in the wizengmont to make those things happen."

Amelia clapped her hands "Your grandfather would be very proud of you Harry. You will be an astute political opponent in the very near future." She walked closer to him "Harry you need to think about the leadership positions within the Ministry that will help you to achieve your goals."

Hermione came forward "We need to ensure a political environment doesn't exist that would cause stress and unrest between humans and Magical beings. Any unrest will be fuel for the next Dark Lord. Muggleborn witches and wizards are 35% of our wizarding population. Purebloods are but 7% of the population yet they hold almost all of the say in the political arena. This is because of corruption and the economic sway they hold."

Amelia looked pleased at Hermione "You will have to begin to balance the scales so that more muggleborn's see an advantage to staying in our world."

Luna spoke "We have to stop discrimination by the purebloods, tweak the laws to be more fair such as if muggleborns can't do magic at home, then neither can purebloods. The Goblins, house elves, centaurs, werewolves, Veela's, and Vampire's need fairness."

Harry grinned "You know it was from muggles that the idea for my shield to defeat the killing curse came from. I wonder how many more things the muggles have that we can incorporate into the wizard world?"

Hermione smiled "I can think of loads of stuff we could experiment with that we could adopt for use." Hermione began to chew her lip "You know Fred and George are full of ideas as well. We should ask them."

Alphonse laughed "Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Potter would you be interested in heading a new department in the Department of Mysteries? I would ask Harry but I believe he is going to be a little busy with his new duties."

Amelia smiled "Good segue Alphonse. Harry I want you to seriously consider two positions that will have great impact. First would be the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengmont and the second is the Vice-Minister of Magic."

Harry looked puzzled "There is no position of Vice-Minister." Luna and Hermione both smacked the back of his head. Harry poked both of them in the sides.

Amelia chuckled "Not yet but I don't think you will have a problem getting elected to it if we put your name in the hat."

Harry sat down in deep thought then he asked a question "As the supreme mugwump I also become the chief judge is that correct?" Kingsley and Amelia were both nodding in agreement. Harry continued "That means I can make sure that no one ever goes to jail without a trial."

Amelia grinned "Now you are starting to understand."

Harry looked at everybody in the room and then turned to Hermione and Luna "I think I can do this."

Luna smiled "That is good Mr. Potter as otherwise your head would be sore until we convinced you to say yes."

Amelia began again "So Harry, do you have anymore objections to a Harry Potter day or the Harry Potter Ball? I always thought it was stupid of you to not want to see both of your wives dressed to the nines for a ball."

Kingsley added in "Amelia, did you forget to mention the victory speech required by the three of them."

Amelia turned to Kingsley with a frown "Traitor."

Luna was the first to speak "I will give no speeches and Amelia if you want Hermione to take your place then she should be more out in the public eye."

Hermione started to stutter "What, I am too young to be the Minister."

Luna pulled her into a hug "Dear that is true today but in four, five, or even six years that will not be the case. You are the logical choice. People find me too flighty and could never take me serious, so it will have to be you I am afraid."

Hermione turned to Harry "Harry?"

Harry shook his head "No, you don't if I am getting shoved into politics then so are my wives. Besides you, as the Minister, would be brilliant."

Hermione smiled at him "I guess fair is fair after all, so much for the quiet life and many children."

Harry grinned at her "Well so much for the quiet life I am afraid, the children are still in the plan."

Luna nudged Hermione in the shoulder "Between the three of us we will work it out. Besides we haven't been able to say no to him yet. Think you can say no now?"

Hermione placed her arm around Luna and then brought Harry into a hug "No, not going to happen so I guess we will manage somehow. After all it will be worth it.

Chapter 15

Hermione and Harry walked through the door. When they entered the foyer they could here the house was in chaos. Dobby popped into view with a top hat and coattails on. Harry began to smile and then he began to laugh. Hermione had a smile on her face. "Dobby you look very dashing what is the special occasion?"

Dobby smiled at them and then handed them an invitation. Hermione opened it and began to read it as Harry read over her shoulder.

_"Miss Lillian Anne Potter-Black and Mr. James Harrison Black-Potter cordially invite you to a before dinner tea and a musical recital at 5:00 pm in the sitting room. Formal dress is required."_

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was ten minutes to five "Well that doesn't give us much time we had better hurry."

Dobby grinned "As per Mistress Black's instructions…" Dobby snapped his fingers and Harry was in a formal tux the same as Dobby and Hermione was in a formal dress with her hair and makeup done already. She looked in the mirror and gasped. Dobby finished "I have that already taken care of."

Hermione stood feeling underneath her clothes "Ah, Dobby did you forget something on me?"

Dobby began to chuckle "No, I did not as Mistress Black was very specific in her instructions for you." Harry had a smile on his face and Hermione looked somewhat shocked. At that moment Luna appeared in formal attire and laughed as she snapped her fingers. On Hermione appeared a choker with a 'B' engraved upon it. A set of wrist and ankle bands appeared as well.

Luna walked over to Harry and gave him a searing kiss that had Harry groaning in no time. She then stood in front of Hermione and looked at her with a slight smirk "Do you remember the bet from last week, the one you lost to the dumb blond?" Hermione merely nodded "I have chosen to collect on that bet tonight. You shall entertain your master and mistress for the next week. Is that understood…slave?"

Hermione flashed a small smile "Yes, Mistress." Luna then stood back a little and snapped her fingers and Hermione felt an undergarment on her. Luna then took a special rune stone from her bra and gave Hermione a small smile as she began to make the underwear vibrate.

Hermione's eyes flashed as delicate vibration began to circulate all across her nether regions. Luna leaned closer and whispered "You are not allowed to come until I give you permission." Luna looked into her eyes "Do you know how delicious and beautiful I find you when you are excited beyond all reasonable thought?"

Hermione had a small flicker of a smile appear before Luna leaned in and gave her a mind melting kiss. Hermione's only reply was to moan around luna's lips. Luna leaned away and gave Hermione a sly wink before asking "How was your day Madam Minister?"

Hermione almost laughed before she replied "It was typical and much less enjoyable than my evening seems to be going." Hermione sighed and leaned her head against Harry's shoulder "Have I stated lately how much I love these Looney evenings and how much I look forward to coming home because there is no telling what our Luna will come up with next? It is very exciting!"

Luna smiled at her "Thank you for that. I like being appreciated."

Harry piped in "Luna, It would not be a life I would ever want to know if you weren't in it every second."

Hermione smiled "Ditto…Blondie!" and then started to laugh at Luna's blush.

Luna recovered "Our children have been practicing all week to show you how talented they are so I suggest we make our entrance." Harry and Hermione quickly followed her into the sitting room where Lilly was sitting behind a keyboard of a grand piano, Dobby was next to a cello, and James was in front of the piano ready to accompany.

The three adults sat down and Luna gave a slight nod to Lilly and James. Dobby began a slow musical build up on the cello before Lilly then softly began playing a playful melody to join Dobby's. This lasted a minute before James joined in with his vocals.

Harry and Hermione's mouth flopped open as they watched their children and Dobby's magnificent and brilliant concert. Hermione placed a smile on her face as she closed her eyes and felt the music.

Five minutes later they finished and it was Hermione who jumped up and began to whistle, clap, and gave her rauscous applause. Luna was almost in tears with laughter from Hermione's very unlady like reaction. If the eleven year old Hermione had been present she would have been appalled.

James looked at his mother and frowned "Mum, I glad you liked it but you might want to tone down the applause.

Hermione stopped and looked surprised as she turned to face Harry and Luna. She placed her hands on her hips "I can't believe a Potter or Black, a junior Maurder, just said that." Harry and Luna began to laugh as Hermione got a devilish smile on her face.

Hermione took her lip stick out and gave her lips a good coat and then promptly tackled James as she began leaving red Lip marks all over his face. She then began a tickle attack that had James laughing in no time. Lilly joined in and soon she was being tickled too.

Hermione finally sat up and grinned at both Lilly and James "You two are very talented and I am very proud of you. I don't know how you got so much of Luna's genius genes but that concert had Luna written all over it. It was great… when can I hear another one?"

It was James that replied "I don't know… we need more percussion and horns to make it better."

Hermione smiled as she held each of their children "I love you guys so much. I wish we had a few more Lilly's and James children." Hermione winked at Luna before turning to Harry "I wonder what it would be like with four more children?"

Harry looked at her and smiled "I would not mind that at all, you and Luna know that."

Luna grabbed his hand "I am glad to hear you say that because Hermione and I are both pregnant."

Harry looked surprised "Again, both at the same time?" Harry looked puzzled "How do you two do that? Lilly and James were born within minutes of each other and act and look more like twins than most twins do."

Hermione laughed "Mr. Potter need I remind you that you have the most intelligent women to call wives." Hermione pointed at Luna "Blondie over there is smarter than I ever thought about being and developed a spell to ensure that each child we have will have all three of our DNA."

Hermione looked at Lilly and James as she held them tighter and let a tear roll from her eye "They are literally our children as will be the two sets of twins we are about to have."

Harry stood up "Twins? Each of you will have twins?" Harry asked before a smile came to his face "Four more children…that is almost a whole quidditch team."

Hermione and Luna laughed. Luna asked "You are ok with this."


End file.
